Every Single Day: New Beginning
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: Continuation to Every Single Day. It has been two years since we left JE, everything is going well until a letter throws their lives into chaos. RR!
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) Hello Everyone! I'm back to give you the second installment, this and the thrid will go up quickly, because I got a big response, many of my readers want me to go back to W/E, and don't you all fear one is done and coming, I just don't like to run more than one story at once. This story is two years after the first, I hope you all enjoy! By the Way...ahem...PATRIOTS ARE THE WORLD CHAMPIONS...DYNASTY BABY! Ahem...now on with the show!

"I'm looking for something with…well it has to be unique, because she is not ordinary, she is unique." Jack said as he looked onto the counter of the jewelry shop.

"Well, sir, if you don't mind me asking, is money an object?" The jeweler asked.

"No…" Jack said with certainty.

"Well then follow me…" The jeweler then showed Jack to the back room, which was kept under lock and key.

"We send out scavengers, treasure seekers to find us rare jewels, and here we only show those who find money to be no object." Jack was searching for something for Elizabeth, they had been married for two years now and that anniversary was today.

"What are you looking for?" The jeweler asked.

"A necklace…"

"Well then I suggest this…" The jeweler opened a box, and in it was a beautiful sapphire necklace, with diamonds. No big stones, after every diamond there was a sapphire. "Each stone is approximately one carat, exquisite, found in Paris, belonged to a member of the royal family, they…lost it so to speak."

Jack did like this necklace, and what he had planned for Elizabeth it would fit in perfectly. "I'll take it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Mrs. Sparrow!"

"Good morning Jacob, as your captain I must insist you call me Elizabeth, please." Elizabeth said as she came from her cabin.

"Yes Elizabeth, I did not want to be informal."

"Jacob, you have been first mate for two years now, since your father left us, the time for formality has passed." Elizabeth smiled. "How was the watch last night?" Elizabeth asked the son of Joshamee Gibbs.

"Fine, everything went well." Jacob was a young man, still older than Elizabeth, he was tall, unlike his father, blonde, blue eyes, and he was incredibly handsome.

"Good, now did you see where my husband went? He left this morning before I got a chance to see him."

"He went into the city, said he would be back by noon."

"Good, listen I need to run some errands, if he returns before I do please tell him not to come looking, I will be back." Elizabeth then ran off the Pearl.

As Elizabeth walked through Nassau, she stopped at a blacksmith's shop, not the same one she two years ago had visited, she would not dare step in there. Nassau was where there was no where to go or nothing to do, the Pearl would stay.

"Good morning Elizabeth…" The man behind the counter said.

"Good morning mister Hault. How are you?"

"Fine that you have made my morning a bit brighter." Elizabeth blushed, he always teased her that way, he was a harmless old man, and very sweet, Elizabeth liked him. This is where Elizabeth and Jack would go and pick up anything, ammunition, pistols, swords, anything mister Hault could get cheap and fast.

"I was wondering…I am looking for something for Jack, it is our anniversary coming up and I wanted to get him a sword, something nice though." Elizabeth said leaning on the counter.

"I got just what ye need." The old man than ran in the back. "Here it is." The man then opened the long box, the sword was beautiful, a gold handle with pearls laid into it.

"It is beautiful…I'll take it. Could you just clean it up for me a bit? I need to run some other errands first, I'll pick it up before I head back."

"Anything for you…"

"You dirty old man, you best behave yourself." Elizabeth said as she laughed.

"Not in my nature…" Elizabeth laughed as she left the shop. Elizabeth then headed towards the postmaster's office, hoping that she received another letter from James.

"Morning Elizabeth…"

"Good morning mister Brown, do I have any letters?"

"Yes, just one." The man said as he handed it to her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth did not have time to read it however, she put it in her pocket and headed back to the blacksmith, picked up Jack's gift and headed back to the Pearl.

At first Elizabeth did not see Jack, so she ran into her cabin, hid the box, and placed the letter on the desk. When she turned around she found a large white box on the bed. As Elizabeth went over to investigate, she saw a letter on top, addressed to her.

_Elizabeth,_

_The crew is gone for the evening, put this on and meet me on deck in one hour…_

_Jack_

When Elizabeth opened the box she was surprised at it's content. It was a gorgeous midnight blue gown. There were black lace, black pearls, adorning the bodice, it was beautiful.

"My…you do have some taste…" Elizabeth said as she pulled the dress out of the box. Elizabeth then went to the vanity, and sat there, and looked in the mirror. She needed to do something with her hair. She took off her boots, vest, and pants, so all she was wearing was a white blouse and her undergarments. She first washed her face and then applied lotion to it, making it soft. Next Elizabeth addressed her hair, she put a bit of the lotion in her hands and ran it through her hair, to make it manageable and the scent of roses wouldn't hurt either, she left it down and curled it a bit with her fingers. She then took some kohl and placed a bit on her eyes, a bit of pink colored powder on her cheeks, and she licked her lips for a gloss to them. Then she stepped into the dress and tied it up. When she looked into a full length mirror, she looked beautiful.

Elizabeth then stepped out of the cabin and walked on to the deck, where she placed her hand over her mouth and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Very mushy chapter...just a warning...I'll give you all till Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

The sight was beautiful, the Pearl was decked out in fabric, a table sat in the center of it with two chairs and candles. Lanterns were placed everywhere that glowed, and their stood Jack…in black pants and an open white shirt, he look incredibly handsome.

"Jack…you did all of this?" Elizabeth said as her eyes searched.

"For you, luv." Jack said as he walked closer to her. "Anything for you…" Jack then kissed her softly. "Come here…" Jack then lead her to sit down at the table, he then snapped is fingers and a man placed down a tray, which had two plates, set one down at each setting, then ran back to where ever he came from, then returned with a violin, and started to play.

"Jack, this doesn't seem like you…" Elizabeth said as she smiled at him.

"This is for you…I would do anything for you…" Jack said as he took a sip of wine.

"I realize that, but I love you just as you are…" Elizabeth said as she lifted the silver dome covering her plate. "Beef Wellington? My favorite!" Elizabeth said happily. "Jack what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jack this is our anniversary…not mine…come on…where's the rum?" Elizabeth said jokingly.

"Alright…" Jack then went under the table and pulled out a bottle of rum, and put it in his glass.

"Much better…" They then ate in silence.

"I have something to give you…" Jack said coming around the table, he then gave her the box.

Elizabeth smiled at him and then she opened it…"My god! Jack this is beautiful!" Elizabeth said. Jack then placed it around her neck, it matched perfectly with the dress she was wearing. "I have something for you too." Elizabeth then hurried to the cabin and quickly returned with a large box.

Jack opened the box, it revealed a beautiful sword, with Pearls laid into it. "Elizabeth this is so beautiful…"

"I thought you would like it…" Elizabeth said.

"I do…" Jack then kissed her. Jack then took out his old sword, and put this one there in replacement of it. "Shall we luv?" Jack asked with his hand out to her.

"What?" Elizabeth asked eyeing him.

"Dance…"

"Oh, God Jack! Have you hit your head on something!" Elizabeth asked as he whirled her around to him.

"No, it's the rum." Jack said laughing, "You only get this out of meself once a year so suck it up…because this is all your getting."

"I'll try." They then slow-danced to the violin playing, Elizabeth's head in his chest. They were like that way for hours, just in love with one another. Soon the violinist slash waiter had to go home. Jack and Elizabeth then retired to their cabin.

"You are positively the most romantic pirate I have ever known…" Elizabeth said as she gazed into his loving brown eyes.

"Yes…I know…" Jack said looking back at her, his arms around her waist.

"Jack, you do know that getting me out of this dress is going to take a while…" Elizabeth said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, I know…so I best get started." Jack then pulled her down to the bed and began to undress her. He kissed her on her lips, then to her neck while he tried to remove her dress. "Luv, do ye think you can help me a bit?" Jack was having trouble, Elizabeth giggled.

"I told you…" Elizabeth then stood up and simply pulled a string and the dress fell to the floor, leaving Elizabeth wearing only her chemise.

"I was close." Jack said to his defense.

"Not close enough." Elizabeth said seductively as she crawled on the bed towards him.

"You are a devil-woman…" Jack said with a smirk.

"No, I am just in love with you…so it seems you are the devil here." Jack then flipped her over in bed and kissed her.

"Close enough…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Elizabeth snuggled close to Jack's chest as they tried to keep each other warm, it was unseasonably cold for this time of year.

"Jack…don't just stay in bed." Elizabeth pleaded as he got out of bed.

"Captain duties call, luv…" Elizabeth grunted as she got out of bed herself, put on a dressing robe and sat at the vanity.

"I must be losing my mind…" Elizabeth said.

"It must be the wine…" Jack said teasingly as he bent down and kissed her neck.

"I got this letter from James, and I completely forgot about it." Elizabeth said picking it up.

"I can understand that, I mean after my performance last night, how could you think of anything else?" Jack said triumphantly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Elizabeth said laughing. Jack frowned and sat on the bed to put his boots on, watching Elizabeth read the letter.

"Oh my God…" Elizabeth said getting up, "This can't be…this can't be…" Elizabeth said crying and shaking. Jack got up and looked at her in the eyes.

"What?"

"Can't be…"

Jack then grabbed her and shook her, "Elizabeth what's wrong?"

Elizabeth looked at him with a gasp, "My..my…father." Elizabeth then started crying uncontrollably.

"Elizabeth…what…" Jack then just took her in his arms.

"My…father…is dead!" Elizabeth wailed as she crumpled to the floor.

"Elizabeth I am so sorry." Jack said.

"Jack…can we make it to Port Royal…in two days? I know that it would be a stretch but is there even a chance, I need to go to his burial…I know that I left on bad terms but…I…he's…"

"Your father…" Jack finished the sentence for her. "Elizabeth it would be a stretch, but it is possible…"

"Ok…ok…" Elizabeth was clearly distraught.

"Elizabeth…why don't you stay in bed today? Just rest…" Jack said reassuringly.

"No, I need to go on, I'll just think about him." Elizabeth said as she wiped her tears.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Jack said, "I am going out to set the course for Port Royal."

"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth said.

"Anything for you luv, I told you that." Jack said as he hugged her. Jack then walked out of the cabin and Elizabeth was left alone. Elizabeth felt incredibly heartbroken, she had proclaimed her dislike for her father, but now that he was gone…she felt guilty. The last words she had with him were not pleasant, she wished she could change things.

Once Elizabeth stepped on deck she inhaled the salt air, then Jacob walked up to her.

"I am sorry for you loss, Elizabeth."

"Thank you." Elizabeth then continued to walk towards Jack.

As Elizabeth stood next to Jack, he put his arm around her shoulder.

"We should reach Port Royal by late tomorrow night."

"Ok, I am going to help the crew…" Jack stood at the helm of the ship the entire day and watched Elizabeth. She was visibly distraught, so she wasn't paying attention, Jack knew this so he told Jacob, so the two of them kept their eyes on her.

Later that night while Jack and Elizabeth laid down in bed, Jack asked her what had caused the rift between her and her father.

"Elizabeth, you never told me what happened between you and your father…" Jack asked.

"It's not worth mentioning…" Elizabeth said snuggling closer to him.

"I think it is. You had a look of guilt all over yer face today…"

"Jack could you just stop…" Elizabeth said leaning up in her elbows.

"It can't be that bad."

"Jack just stop! If I don't want to talk about it, then I don't!" Elizabeth then got out of bed and put her robe on.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Outside…" Elizabeth then placed her hand on the handle.

"No yer not…" Jack said.

"Oh yes I am."

"As you Captain I say your not!" Jack said getting out of bed.

"As you wife I say that if you don't get out of my way…I'll make you…" Elizabeth said to him as he placed himself between her and the door.

"Oh yeah, how are you going to do that?" Jack asked almost challenging her. Elizabeth then gave him a look, if looks could kill, Jack would be dead, but Jack still did not move.

"Jack why do you have to be so difficult?" Elizabeth said annoyed.

"In my blood, now sit down and start talking." Elizabeth reluctantly sat down and Jack pulled up a chair beside her.

"_Elizabeth?" Her father called her from down the stoned path._

"_Yes father, I thought you weren't coming back till later." Elizabeth said wiping the tears from her delicate face._

"_Yes, I decided to come home early. Elizabeth I must have a talk with you."_

"_Yes, go ahead."_

"_Elizabeth, I know you are grieving for Will, but I must put this forward. Elizabeth you must marry, you are of age to do so, you need to put this behind you and move forward."_

"_What?" Elizabeth was appalled, she got up from her chair in anger, "Will's body is barely cold in the ground and you dare talk to be about this! Father, I love him, I still do, and I shall love no other, for heaven's sake you won't even let me grieve, before you send me off to marry some stuck up old bloody idiot!"_

"_Commodore James Norrington is no idiot Elizabeth!"_

"_James? You expect me to marry him! You are sadly mistaken father…"_

"_Elizabeth I am your father, and you shall do as I say, as long as you live under my household!"_

"_Well then consider myself no longer under your household…I hate you…" Elizabeth said coldly. Elizabeth walked out the front gate and walked into town._

"That is when you came along…" Elizabeth said.

"What was so bad about that?"

"It's not one of my finer moments…" Elizabeth said as she sighed.

"Elizabeth your father loved you, and he knew you loved him, all fathers do no matter what their daughters say. That's their little girl, he just wanted what he thought what was best for you, although that is not how it turned out. Elizabeth the one man any girl can count on is their father…yours is gone now."

"Not entirely true…" Elizabeth said with a twinkle in her eyes. "I just wish I could take it back…"

"You can't, just know that your father loved you, and that you loved him." Elizabeth seemed to soak it in, then looked back at Jack.

"I love you…" Jack and Elizabeth then went back to bed. As Elizabeth and Jack nestled closer together Jack responded to her.

"I love you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Elizabeth stood at the helm of the Pearl, and looked onto the horizon, Port Royal was coming into view, she could see the lit lanterns in the night sky.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said as she walked over to him.

"Yes luv."

"We need to change something…"

"What's that?"

"Your appearance…"

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Nothing, nothing for me…but others may not see it that way…come on I'll help you…" Elizabeth then grabbed his hand and took him to the cabin. Elizabeth began and washed his hair, combed it out, took out all the trinkets, pulled it into a pony tail, and dressed him in a white shirt, black pants, and a jacket.

"You look incredibly handsome…" Elizabeth said as she put on a dress herself.

"I look like an idiot…"

"Button me up…" Elizabeth pointed to her back, and Jack buttoned the last button on her dress.

"Why all this for Elizabeth?"

"The commodore can't protect us for long…so we have to think of a story, people will recognize me, but you I have to explain."

"What explanation is that?"

"You are my husband, you are employed by the British government to scout for fine ship builders to build up his majesties Navy."

"No one is going to believe that…"

"Sure they will, your wife is very capable of lying…after all I learned it from you…"

"Pardon?" Jack said astonished, but Elizabeth kept on talking.

"Just act casual, no worries, you are my husband, I am your wife, and in English society it really is customary that the husband treat the wife, just a step better that dirt. So remember that, no outwards displays of emotion, nothing, so be careful when you decide to kiss or grab me…" Elizabeth was walking around the room, running about like a chicken with her head cut off. "Oh yes, Jacob is coming with us, to act as a servant to both of us, it would be extremely odd if we didn't, Cotton will be in charge of the Pearl while we are gone, oh and the most important thing, hang around James a bit, he will hold up your disguise…" Elizabeth turned around and looked at Jack, who looked dumbfounded. "Did you get all that?"

"Jacob is a servant, I can't get within three feet of you, and treat you like well…dirt…got it…" Jack then sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she sat next to him.

"I just…"

"I know…I dealt with it most of my life, I can play their games, I just don't want to make a trip to the gallows while we are there…Jack I came for my father…no one else…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I know exactly how you feel." Elizabeth said as she smiled. Then some one knocked on the door.

"Captain Sparrow, we are here…" It was Jacob.

"Come in lad." Jack called.

"By God Jack, what has she done to you!"

"You have no idea…" Elizabeth then elbowed him in the ribs.

"Is everything set?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I just need two more bodies before we get going." Jack and Elizabeth then got up and headed to a rowboat and they quickly rowed to Port Royal, if they were to take the Pearl, sure enough they would be caught.

"This way…" Elizabeth then lead them to the streets to the Governor's mansion, where James was sure to live now, with his new wife, Lady Laura Harrington.

Elizabeth then knocked on the door…"May I help you?"

"Yes, I am Elizabeth…" Elizabeth stumbled, she forgot to think of names…"…Astor…and this is my husband Jackson Astor…"

"What may I do for you…Mrs. Astor?"

"Well, I am a friend of James Norrington, and my father was the former Governor…I am here to pay respects…" Elizabeth managed to choke out.

"This way…tell your man to put your bags in the hall…" Jacob then grunted as he brought in the bags.

"Elizabeth, I am so glad you got my letter in time, how are you?" James said as he bounded down the stairs.

"I am fine." She said as he hugged her.

"Who is this?"

"It's me ye bloomin buffoon!" Jack grunted.

James eyes lit up as he saw Jack in the state he was in, "Elizabeth, you father has been prepared…if you want I can take you to the fort so you may see him."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, who placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you James, I'd like that…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Elizabeth stood outside the door, where her father's body laid. Elizabeth opened the door and walked in, leaving Jack and James outside. Elizabeth took a deep breath and knelt down by her father's casket, which was still open. Elizabeth reached in and grabbed his hand, it was cold and stiff. Elizabeth then started crying…and spoke in no more than a whisper.

"Father, I am so sorry I didn't see you…I am so sorry about the things I said, I know you thought it was best for me, but I didn't agree…I am sorry that I said I hated you, that couldn't be farther from the truth. I love you, and I want you to know that everything is alright with me, Jack loves me, I love Jack, and he treats me well…and I will always be taken care of…so you don't have to worry about me…just rest, rest father, rest in peace…please if you see mother…tell her I love her and miss her too…" Elizabeth then broke into sobs, and got up and kissed her father on the cheek one last time.

When Elizabeth opened the door to leave she fell on her knees, and placed her head in her hands. Jack quickly bent down and placed his arms around her. James and Jack then helped her up and took her into a carriage to take her to the Governor's mansion.

"James? Where have you been?" Laura Harrington said as she greeted him, Elizabeth, and Jack at the door.

"Laura, this is Elizabeth, the governor's daughter, and this is her husband Jackson Astor." James said without hesitation, he had been told the 'story', by Jack.

"Oh, I am so sorry dear…would you like to come upstairs with me, the maids have set up tea in my chamber." Laura said with elegance.

"That would be nice." Elizabeth thought that Laura was a beautiful woman, she was about James age, she had dark brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. Laura then led Elizabeth upstairs to her bedroom, which was Elizabeth's father and mothers bedroom.

"Poor dear, you look exhausted." Laura said as she poor tea for the both of them.

"I am, these past few days have been testing for me." Elizabeth said taking a sip.

"I met your father about a…year and a half ago, when James and I got married. He came to the wedding, he was an extremely gentle loving man." Laura said with a smile.

"Yes, he was…" Laura noticed Elizabeth's discomfort.

"So, how did you meet your husband?" Laura asked trying to take Elizabeth's mind off her father.

"I met him in London, I was visiting my Aunt Claire and I saw him at the docks, he captured my heart. We have been married for two years now."

"What is his position?"

"Well, not of any nobility as you are, but he is employed by the British government, he seeks fine ship builders for his majesties Royal Navy."

"So I assume you are on the sea for most of your time?"

"Yes."

"By God child, no wonder you look so exhausted! Life on the sea is no small feat!" Laura said putting her gloved hand to her mouth.

"I actually like it, I feel free."

"Interesting…Do you have a black dress?" Laura said, realizing that it was almost time to get ready.

"Yes."

"Good, I'll have one of my girls help you…" Laura then got up and summoned one of her servants. "Would you please help Mrs. Astor into her gown?"

"Elizabeth dear, I shall be getting ready myself, I shall see you downstairs shortly."

"Thank you Laura."

"Your very welcome…" Laura then left the room, which left Elizabeth alone with the servant.

"I found your dress milady in your suitcase, and pressed it." The servant then helped Elizabeth into the dress. Afterwards Elizabeth then walked downstairs where Jack, James, and Laura were waiting.

James and Laura left first, then Jack held out his arm for her to hold.

"How are ye luv?" Jack asked.

"I've been better…" Elizabeth said with all honesty, they then stepped into the carriage and made their way to the cemetery.

The funeral was solemn, only dignitaries and a few of Elizabeth's distant relatives were there. Silent tears fell from Elizabeth's eyes, and she held Jack's hand for support as well as strength, because Elizabeth felt she would collapse at any moment. After the funeral was over, only Jack and Elizabeth stayed until the last shovel of dirt was placed.

"It's over…" Elizabeth said, still holding three white roses. "Jack, can you wait for me by the carriage…I need to do something…"

"Sure luv…" Jack then let her hand go and walked towards the carriage.

Elizabeth turned back to her father's grave, bent down, kissed one of the roses and placed it on the dirt. "I love you…" Elizabeth then got up and walked towards where her mother was buried.

"Mother, we sure haven't talked in a while, even like this. I remember when I was little, we used to do this all the time, talk, in your garden. I took care of it for you, just like I promised you before you died." Elizabeth's mother had already been in Port Royal before Elizabeth arrived, she left before her because once they got the word that is where the Swann's were headed, Elizabeth's mother found out she was pregnant, so her father sent her mother first, so that her pregnancy would not be jeopardized during the late months, which were the most fragile. By the time Elizabeth arrived in Port Royal her mother was eight months pregnant, a month was all the time they shared, her mother as well as her brother died in childbirth. Elizabeth bent down kissed the rose, from her mother's garden, and placed it on her mother's grave. Next Elizabeth went to Will's grave.

"Will, I miss you. You were my first love, but not my only. I found love Will, in Jack, it has been two years since we have been married, and we love each other, he takes care of me. You always said that all you ever wanted was for me to be happy…"

"Are you?" Came a voice from behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) My dear Smithy, your wish is my command! I am finishing a second part to my new W/E fic, and let me tell you it is better than the first! Be patient, I promise soon as this one is finished, that will go up. And do I sense a twinge of jealousy of my Patriots...hehe...OMG I went to the Parade, Tom Brady is hott, hotter, the hottest...and I spoke withsome of them! Anyway enough of that, I am going to post to the entire story today! Enjoy! Crazy Pidgeon, I think you may guess right...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth recognized the voice, she quickly turned around to see that, in fact, she was not losing her mind.

"Will…" Elizabeth said barely finding her voice. "How…you were…I don't understand…"

"You will…I am sorry…" Will then came up to her with a cloth and placed it over her mouth. But before he could Elizabeth managed a scream which had Jack racing up the hill.

"Elizabeth!" When Jack reached the top of the hill, Elizabeth was on the ground. Will did not have the time to grab her, so he watched from a distance.

"Elizabeth…" Jack then picked her up and took her to the carriage, speeding back to the mansion. Will tried to keep up, then realizing where they were headed, he stopped. He would find time to see her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Jack?" Elizabeth said weakly. Jack perked up and sat beside her.

"What happened Elizabeth?" Jack said holding her hand.

"Didn't you see him?"

"Who?" Jack asked bewildered.

"Will…he is alive." Jack looked at her a moment, not believing a word she just said, he shrugged it off, she had been through a lot, she is not in her right mind.

"You believe me right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, Will is dead…"

"No he's alive I saw him."

"Why don't you get some rest?"

"You don't believe me!" Elizabeth then got out of bed. "I swear Jack, he is alive!"

"Elizabeth, I am sorry luv, he is gone…" Elizabeth got angry.

"Get out! He is alive, why can't you believe me?"

"Because Elizabeth, it isn't possible!" Jack said.

"Get out!" Elizabeth said frustrated, she ran her hand through her hair. Jack looked at her, 'she's not right in her mind…' Jack thought to himself, so he gave up and walked out.

"I can't be losing my mind, I know what I saw…I saw him…" Elizabeth's mind raced, she knew he was alive, but how? Elizabeth then walked out of the room, to find the rest of the house empty, she felt someone watching her, so she turned into the library, where she knew that there would be a sword. She walked in and took it out of the case, the door then creaked open.

"Hello wench…" Anamaria said leaning in the doorway.

"Anamaria, back for more…" Elizabeth said coldly.

"No, back to finish what I started." Anamaria then charged at her, and both fought fiercely, that was until Anamaria knocked Elizabeth to the ground.

"Get up." Anamaria said, Elizabeth then got up. "Move." Anamaria then lead Elizabeth out of the house and into an awaiting carriage, down to the docks, and onto a ship.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Elizabeth!" James, Jack, and Laura were calling through the house, she was gone, Jack was worried.

Jack then walked into the library, things were tossed around, a struggle happened here. "James!" Jack called.

"My God…" James said. "What happened here?"

"I can tell you…" Will said as he emerged from the hidden door.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Will?" Jack said astonished.

"Yes, Jack it's me."

"How?" James's response was.

"Long story. Elizabeth was taken by Anamaria…how that comes to be is a mystery, since as far as I could tell Elizabeth could handle the sword better." Will said.

"And you did nothing?" Jack said grabbing Will by his shirt.

"No one knows I am alive, except of course Elizabeth, you, and our dear commodore, I would like to keep it that way." Jack then released Will.

"Do you know where they went?" Jack asked.

"All I heard was something about finishing something."

"Isla de Muerta…" Jack said. Jacob then ran in the room.

"Captain! Cotton says he saw the ship leave!"

Jack then ran with Jacob out of the house, Will, and James following. "Run ahead tell them to set course for the Isla de Muerta, and bring the ship about." Jacob then ran ahead.

"I'm coming…" Will said from behind.

"So am I…" James added.

"James you have a wife now, you cannot come, your wife needs you, to explain this. Will, you can…but do not get in me way…"

"Got it…" Then they were off, the Pearl pulled into the harbor, Jack and Will boarded and they went to find Elizabeth.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Here take these…" Anamaria threw Elizabeth a pile of cloths.

"What for?"

"That is a lovely dress…wouldn't want to destroy it for nothing."

"So how in the world, did a daft fool, like yourself get a ship?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

"Jack has crossed many people, he has enemies…when I was left in Tortuga, I went looking, many people had no trouble joining a crew, with a female captain, as long as Sparrow would be dead. You are an added bonus."

"So _Captain_ where are we headed?"

"I told you I had unfinished business…"

"The Isla de Muerta? You need a hobby, I heard coin collecting is catching on…" Anamaria then went into the cell and slapped Elizabeth across the face.

"You've got a mouth…you may not last till we get there!"

"Shame…" Elizabeth said. Anamaria then left Elizabeth.

"Come on Jack, I don't have much time…" Elizabeth said to herself.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Jack watched Will from the helm of the ship. Jack was suspicious of Will, why had he waited two years to reemerge? Why all of a sudden did he come for Elizabeth? Jack was not about to ask questions, he wanted answers.

"Will, I need to talk to you."

"Go on." Will said.

"Not here, in me cabin." Jack said, then the two walked in Jack's cabin.

"Where have you been?" Jack asked.

"Here and there…"

"Why didn't you come for her? She was bloody heartbroken…" Jack said suddenly becoming angry do to Will's ignorance.

"I didn't want to."

"Why?"

"Things change…you know that above all people." Will said looking at a sword, "Is this hers'? I saw her with Anamaria, she knows how to fight…well at that. Who taught her?"

"I did."

"I see, when did you see her?"

"Few weeks after you died, I heard about it, then went to Port Royal to check it out, I found her running from some scallywag that was trying to get up her skirts, took her on the Pearl, and she became a pirate, a hell of a one at that." Jack said to make a long story short.

"Jack, I am not going to dance around the topic…Why? Why did you fall in love with her? She was mine! I heard it in a bar, that Captain Sparrow got married, to Will Turner's girl!"

"Don't you go preaching, boy! We were married over a year after you passed, plenty of time to trek us down, and fight for her!"

"Would you have let her go!" Will said pounding his fists on the table.

"No, I wouldn't. Will, you lost yer chance…" Jack said quietly.

"We'll see about that." Will then walked out of the cabin.

"CAPTAIN WE COMING UP ON ANOTHER SHIP!" Joshua shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth was busy picking at the lock, a pin in her dress, as she changed, came out. Elizabeth stuck it in a bit more, then the cell door swung open. Sneaking up to the deck, she looked onto the side, the Pearl was there! She had to make a run for it but she could jump the ship and swim to the Pearl, and that she did.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"She jumped ship!" Jacob said holding the spyglass.

"Drop the rope!" Jack and Will then ran to the side of the ship, Elizabeth grabbed the rope, and the crew of the Pearl pulled her up.

"The Revenge is not following sir!" Jacob said, it was true, Anamaria's ship had no clue what had just happened.

"Elizabeth are you alright!" Jack said as he bent down to her and placed a blanket over her.

"I'm fine." Jack then helped her up, but Elizabeth stopped when she saw Will.

"I will explain…" Will said.

"You had better." Elizabeth said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I couldn't come back."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked with her hands on her hips.

"I just couldn't."

"So you let me and everyone else that ever loved and cared about you believe that you were dead…"

"I guess so…"

"You are nothing but a sick bastard, I never want to see you again. You can't even give me a bloody explanation." Jack then placed his hands on her shoulders, she shrugged him off and walked into the cabin. Jack then looked at Will with raised eyebrows and shook his finger at him, then ran after Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Fine."

"No yer not…if it makes ye feel any better, I could just throw him off the ship."

Elizabeth giggled, "No, you don't have to do that. You know my life was in complete chaos when he died…I mean, oh you know what I am trying to say…my life was in shambles, and you picked up the pieces, and we put them back together. Why didn't he come back? Why didn't he say anything? A letter…something."

"Don't know luv…" Jack then looked down.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked standing closer to him.

"I need to know this Elizabeth…" Jack said as he looked into her eyes. "Are you going back to him?"

Elizabeth then looked him straight in the eyes, "No…my life with Will died when he did, my life is with you now, no one else." Elizabeth then kissed him, "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get into some dry clothes." Elizabeth then walked behind a screen, but they kept the conversation going.

"Did Anamaria tell you anything?" Jack asked as he sat down in a large armchair.

"Some things, she is the Captain of that ship, when Gibbs left her in Tortuga, she bought a ship, then started looking for a crew. She said the crew wasn't hard to find when she told them they would be looking for you for revenge, I was at the top of her list. She is headed to the Isla de Muerta, to finish what we started…and I intend to finish it." Elizabeth finished as she came from the screen. She then walked across the room and put her holster on, sword, pistol, and daggers.

"Pardon me, repeat that last part…" Jack said sitting up.

"I intend to finish it…"

"No yer not…"

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"I said so, and it is too dangerous."

"Jack, I am not a little girl to be locked away any time danger is near. I am a woman, co-captain, and your wife, I demand a bit more respect than you're giving me right now." Elizabeth said, not backing down.

"I respect you, in all honesty I do, I just worry, if something were to happen…" Elizabeth then sat on his lap.

"Nothing is ever going to happen to me…" Elizabeth said, tears brimming her eyes, "Never…" Jack then placed his hands around her waist and kissed her. "Listen, I am going to go on deck and talk with Jacob, we should stop in Nassau before we go searching for Anamaria's ship, the Pearl needs supplies, I need to check on some things, and the crew needs rest. You stay here, relax, and I'll handle everything…and that includes Will Turner, because I am not quite done with him." Elizabeth then got up from Jack's lap and walked on deck.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Captain! Where are we to set courses?" Jacob asked.

"Nassau, tell the crew that they have the day off once we get there…"

"Right away…" Elizabeth then watched the crew work, especially Will. The biggest question that she still had was, why, why had he just made no attempt to find her or even Jack? It was absurd, it made no sense…Will was starting to walk towards her.

"Captain, eh?" Will said leaning against the rail.

"Yes, what is it to you?"

"No need to be hostile Elizabeth…you have certainly changed…"

"I am not the only one apparently. And to answer that question, yes I have changed, for the better I wager. I am not the scared little girl you once knew."

"Never thought you were, I always thought you were strong, independent, and courageous."

"Have you come up her to bother me? If you are then I suggest you leave." Elizabeth said looking at him dead center in the eyes.

"Elizabeth, I came here to ask you something, I want you to come with me, leave the Pearl, and come with me, I still love you."

"Will, I cannot believe the words from your mouth! When you made the conscious effort to stay away from me, and allow me to think you were dead, that is when whatever we had died! I waited for weeks on that beach, waited, hoping that James was wrong, that you were alive, but you weren't, and I moved on…I'm sorry Will." Elizabeth's voice went tender.

"I'm sorry too." Will then walked away and returned to whatever he was doing before he talked with her.

Elizabeth watched him once more, still no answers. However, something was on Elizabeth's mind, questions of her own needed to be answered. Elizabeth had not been feeling well for a few months, and the major thought that came to her mind was the fact that she could be pregnant. She hadn't told Jack, she barely thought about it herself, because of course she wanted children, but living on the Pearl was no place for a child, and she was worried about Jack's reaction…

'A baby…' Elizabeth said to herself with a smile, the obvious signs were there, any woman would know, but to be sure…she had to know, that is why she convinced Jack to stop in Nassau, she would go see a doctor and find out for sure, if she was…then Anamaria would wait, revenge would wait, her baby wouldn't. Elizabeth kept daydreaming until a pair of hands waved in front of her face.

"Elizabeth! Did you hear any word I just said!" It was Jacob.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I was off somewhere else…"

"I know." Jacob said with a smile.

"What did you want?"

"Jack wants you."

"Alright, keep an eye."

"Elizabeth, it is time for me to take over anyway, night watch and all."

"By God, I must have been out of it for hours!" Elizabeth said walking to the cabin.

"Jesus Elizabeth! What did you do fall asleep out there!" Jack said jokingly.

"Somewhat…" Elizabeth's mind was still wandering, as she walked over to the table and took off her holster and changed into her nightgown.

"Elizabeth, you haven't been yourself lately, what's wrong?" Jack said as she slid into bed next to him.

"Nothing, just with everything going on…I just feel tired I guess." She lied.

"You sure? I could fix whatever ails you…" Jack said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you could…" Elizabeth smiled back at him. "Tonight, I am tired, so no fun…"

Jack found this quite odd, since Elizabeth rarely turned down his charming advances. "I'm hurt luv…" Jack said sniffling.

"Oh God Jack!" Elizabeth kissed him. Elizabeth then turned around the other way and started to fall asleep, Jack then realized that he wasn't getting anywhere tonight, wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep along side her.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Rejection. Something Will Turner did not take well.

'I practically poured my heart out, and she just stomped all over it…I'll make sure Jack never sees a smile come from her…she is going to hate him even more than me…' Will's gears were turning and a plan was formed.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) I know, evil Will...I don't know about you guys, but I think that's hott...yes the double t's are necessary!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

It was the early morning hours in Nassau, light had not even hit it's shores. The Black Pearl was already docked, but still no one was awake, except for one, who walked into the city to make sure his 'plan' would not fail him.

"Just make sure you are convincing…" Will whispered.

"This is a lot of money, what this guy ever do te you?"

"That is none of your concern, just do what I am paying you to do, you get the rest when the job is completed…" Will said as he gave her a few coins.

"Alright, when I see the lass approach, that's when I make my move…"

"Right." Will then walked away, this scene which he formed so carefully in his mind would be a beautiful sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack I'm headed out, I'll see you later…" Elizabeth said as she started to walk out the door.

"I can go with you…" Jack said getting out of bed.

"No, I'm fine, I'll go by myself." Elizabeth truly hated to lie to him, but she didn't want to tell Jack anything until she knew all of the facts. "I'll be back in a few hours, a bit after noon I wager." Elizabeth then walked out without saying another word and trotted towards the city.

"Jacob!" Jack bellowed from his cabin.

"Yes Captain!" Jacob said as he walked in.

"I want you to do me a favor…" Jack said getting his boots on.

"What is it?"

"Elizabeth just went into Nassau by herself and said nothing of her whereabouts…I want you to follow her, she wasn't feeling well last night, and I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Shouldn't you just go with her?"

"No, then I would have one angry woman on my hands…Just keep yer eye on her."

"Alright Captain…" Jacob then walked out of Jack's cabin, and into the city to look for Elizabeth.

However he wasn't the only one watching Elizabeth, two other's were, Will and a local wench. Every move Elizabeth made, the three were watching, only one, however, was on her side.

"Good morning miss, do you have an appointment?" An old man said, his hair was white, and he was short, he was obviously the doctor.

"No, it is kind of out of the blue. I just need to know something, so to speak…"

"What is that dear?" The doctor said as he motioned her to sit down.

"Well, I need to know if I am going to have a baby…I have the signs I just need an expert opinion…" Elizabeth said with a nervous laugh.

"Alright, the only way we know for certain is by asking questions….Nausea?"

"Yes."

"Fatigue?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you had your courses?"

"Two months ago…"

"Weight gain?"

"Yes."

"Vomiting?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Mrs. …"

"Oh, just call me Elizabeth please."

"Ok, Elizabeth, lovely name, lay down here." The doctor then felt her abdomen.

"Alright dear, you are tender in the area's we are looking at…your muscles have relaxed to make way for a baby…"

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked sitting back up.

"Yes, I am, you indeed are with child. Now, by the way you are dressed I can tell you live on the sea, so take this…" The doctor then handed her a bottle. "It is an elixir that I made personally, it will give you and the baby all the vitamins and minerals it needs, when you are on the sea. Also with this being your first child, and since you are young, it is very important that you take care of yourself. Watch your body carefully, no excessive physical activity, and watch your mind state as well…do not stress yourself much, that is also not good for the baby. If you do not follow these guidelines then you will not carry the baby to full term."

"Thank you doctor." Elizabeth then smiled.

"Now go child…tell your husband…if he is equally ecstatic as you are, this should be one of the happiest times of your life."

"Thank you." Elizabeth then ran out the door, and right into Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing, minding my own business…what are you doing here?"

"Oh Jacob, I have splendid news…"

"That may be what…"

"I'm having a baby…"

"That is good news, does Jack know?" Now Jacob understood her being quiet about this, this is something that would change things…a lot.

"No he doesn't, I'm going to tell him now." Elizabeth said beaming.

"Well, then let me take you to him." They then walked towards the Pearl.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"There she is…now go!" The wench then walked up to the Pearl and walked directly towards Jack and slapped him. Elizabeth and Jacob stopped in their tracks and watched the scene.

"What in the bloody hell was that about?" Jack screamed.

"You know you dirty bastard! You came here last year 'ad yer way wiv me and left…leaving me with a baby! It costs money to raise a baby!"

"What in the hell are ye talking about?" Jack yelled.

"Don't give me that! Look here is yer baby!" The wench then opened a small bundle to reveal a small baby.

"Darling ye have to have yer wires crossed, I never met you before in me life!" Jack said in defense.

"Say what ye want Jack Sparrow, this is yer baby!" Jack then looked over her shoulder and saw Elizabeth standing there, tears running down her face, and Jacob standing beside her his hand on her shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth…" Jack said quietly. Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears, was this true, had he been unfaithful…had he betrayed her? Jack then ran to her, her head was down, hands at her side, Jack picked up her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Elizabeth, this isn't true…" Jack said.

"Don't you bloody speak to me! You lying bastard!" Elizabeth then slapped him in the face. "How could you!" Elizabeth then turned to run away, but Jack caught her by her wrists.

"Elizabeth ye have to believe me!" Jack said, looking into her hurt eyes.

"The problem with that Jack is that I don't!" Elizabeth then with all her might pushed him away causing him to stagger back, and Elizabeth dropped the bottle of elixir the doctor had given her, causing it to break into several pieces. Elizabeth then took off her rings and threw them at him. Jack then went to grab her arm again, Elizabeth moved before he could, "Don't touch me! I never want to see you again!" Elizabeth then ran away from him. Jack watched her run, he then turned his attention back to the wench…

"Who put you up to this!" He said.

"Some guy, nice looking, young, don't know his name…" The wench then walked away.

"Will…you are going to die for this!" Jack cursed. Jack then looked to where he last saw Elizabeth, Jacob was still standing there…still in shock.

"Did you follow her?" Jack said, bending down to pick up Elizabeth's rings.

"Yes…"

"Where was she today?" Jacob then looked to the floor. Jack bent down and picked up a piece of glass that held the label. As Jack read it he became confused.

"Vitamins? Is she sick?" Jack asked a look of concern on his face.

"No Captain." Jacob said not looking him in the eye.

"Jacob, what happened today? Tell me now!"

"Well, I followed her just like you asked…and she went into a doctor's office, that is where she got the elixir, she ran right into me when she left, and she told me."

"What did she say?"

"She is having a baby…sir." Jack then staggered a bit, it would explain the way she was behaving, and the way she was feeling.

"Are you sure?" Jack said.

"Yes, came from her own mouth." Jacob said.

"Listen, I want you to come with me, I have to find her…"

"And leave the Pearl? No one is on board sir."

"I don't care about the Pearl! Let's go!" Jack and Jacob then ran into the streets, looking for Elizabeth.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elizabeth wandered the streets, tears pouring from her eyes. 'How could he do this to me?' That question ran through her head thousands of times, now she was alone and due to have a baby in seven months, fear spread throughout her body. Elizabeth wandered the streets a bit more and sat down on a bench that was in front of a boutique. Elizabeth dried her tears with her sleeve, she was so angry, so afraid, so lost. Elizabeth looked onto the sky, it was growing dark, then someone sat down next to her.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" Will asked.

"I am not in the mood to talk to you…"

"Elizabeth, although we are not involved, you can still talk to me…" Elizabeth looked into his eyes, she still did not trust him.

"I really must be going…" Elizabeth then got up and started walking away but Will caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere…" His voice was low and bitter.

"Let me go…" Her voice matched his as she struggled from his firm grasp.

"You are coming with me…the Captain would like to have a word with you…" Elizabeth looked at him confused, then realizing the impact of his words, she realized this was set up from the beginning. The Captain Will was talking about was Anamaria.

"I don't think so…" Elizabeth then grabbed on of her daggers from her belt and put it into Will's arm. Elizabeth then broke free and ran, she didn't run far however before he tackled her down to the ground. They struggled on the floor, Elizabeth then reached for her gun, pulled it out and pointed at him.

"Get up you bastard!" Will had a trickle of blood run down his lips, from a blow that Elizabeth had given him. Will got up and put his hands in the air.

"What are you going to do Elizabeth? You are surrounded…" Elizabeth then turned around to see Anamaria and a few other pirates behind her, Elizabeth swallowed hard.

"Did you think we wouldn't expect you to escape? Or that we'd find you?" Anamaria said. "Our dear Will was the first person to sign onto my crew, found out the two of you got together, and the poor boy went nuts…" Will then stepped behind Elizabeth and took the pistol from her hand, and took one of her arms and placed it behind her back, causing her not to move, and a lot of pain.

"Clever, I have to say…not entirely original. So Will when did you lose your manhood to her? A woman running things for you, your right you have changed, you've become nothing but a lap dog…" Elizabeth smirked.

"Let's go…" Anamaria said. Will then grabbed Elizabeth by her hair and started marching her towards the docks…but Jack was not about to let that happen.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Will, you bloody bastard!" Jack shouted as he and Jacob held out their pistols.

"I am not the bastard here, you are! You weren't meant for her, I was, and you were all over her!" Will said.

"Just let her go Will!"

"Shut up Jack!" Anamaria added.

"Please, give me a bloody break, you a Captain!" Jack laughed.

"I say we settle this now, Captain, against Captain!" Anamaria then took out her sword and ran at Jack who blocked her, they then began fighting. Jacob took on another pirate, and Will and Elizabeth were left alone.

"Will, you have to let me go…" Elizabeth pleaded. "Please, it wasn't how you think…Will we love each other because we fell in love, not because he seduced me, but because we just fell in love, we could not help it. You were gone for over a year…"

"You were supposed to wait…" Will then gripped her harder.

"Will please…" Elizabeth reached for her sword, pulled it out, and held it at him.

"My my Elizabeth…are you sure you want to challenge me?"

"Yes my dear…" They then started to circle.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You daft wench! Do you think you could even bring a fair fight?" Jack taunted Anamaria, as he parried his sword. They fought a bit more, Jack was right, Anamaria made the wrong move, Jack stuck his sword into her abdomen, blood spewed from her mouth, she fell to the floor, and went still. Jack then turned around and saw Will and Elizabeth fighting, he ran over there but it was too late, it was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth matched Will in every way, Will was more than a bit surprised. "I am very surprised Elizabeth, you are quite skilled at the sword." Will said as he blocked one of Elizabeth's advances. Will could barely keep up with her, then Elizabeth knocked his sword out of his hand. Will stepped back as Elizabeth held her sword at him.

"So what now Elizabeth? Are you going to kill me?" Will asked. Elizabeth did not know what to do, she still saw her first love, but it was shadowed by his dark presence, he was not the same Will she used to know, why he had changed she would never know, why he never came back, not an answer for her. She thought about the life she was carrying, and slowly put down her sword.

"No Will, I am not going to kill you. Just go, leave me, and never come back…" Will looked at her with curiosity, why had she let him go?

"Missed the opportune moment…" Will then pushed her to the ground and ran. Elizabeth grabbed her back in pain, she had slammed up against a fountain that was in the middle of the square. That was when Jack came running over.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Jack asked, bending down to her.

"I think so…" Elizabeth winced in pain. Jacob now was running over.

"Will left on the Revenge! Should we follow!" Jacob said out of breath. Jack looked at Elizabeth and she shook her head.

"No, let him go." Jacob then placed his sword back in his belt. "Prepare the Pearl…we will leave in the morning…" Jack said, then Jacob was on his way.

"Elizabeth, come on, let me help you up." Jack then placed his hands under her shoulders and helped her to her feet. "Elizabeth, I want you to know that none of what that wench said was…" Elizabeth placed her hand on his mouth.

"Jack, I already know…you don't have say a word." Elizabeth then smiled.

"You could have told me you were having a baby…"

"I know that, but I wanted to make sure I was right, because, if I was it would change everything." Elizabeth then felt dizzy, and placed her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Let's get back to the Pearl…" Jack and Elizabeth then walked back to the Pearl.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Jack watched Elizabeth as she slept, she was carrying his child…the mother of his child…the words echoed in his head. Jack wasn't sure he was cut out to be a father, 'I am a pirate…what could I offer a child?' One other thing plagued Jack's mind, Will, Elizabeth let him go, but this was not finished, Will would pay for all of this…everything.

"Jack what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as she sat up in bed.

"Nothing, watching you sleep…" Jack said as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"That's nice…" Elizabeth kissed him. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Your lying. I can tell when you are, you might as well tell me the truth…"

"Will…"

"Get him out of your mind, he won't be back to bother us again…" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, he has revenge in his heart, and on his mind…he will be back, and this time I won't let him walk away…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth then stood up.

"Why did you let him go?" Jack asked.

"I couldn't kill him, I just thought about the old Will, and the baby, and I just couldn't bring myself to do it…"

"Fair enough…"

"Wait, why did you think I let him go?" Elizabeth's voice was starting to rise.

"I don't know…" Jack was trying to avoid answering.

"Stop lying…" Elizabeth was getting angry.

"I thought that maybe you still had feelings for him…" Jack then swallowed really hard, she was going to blow her top.

"You have to be one of the most stupid people I have ever met! Does nothing get through to your brain! By God Jack, I can't do this! If you can't believe me on this, then…then…"

"Then what?" Jack asked.

"What else could you ever believe? You don't trust me…You have a choice Jack believe and raise this child with me, or don't believe me, and I raise this child on my own…"

"Elizabeth aren't you over-reacting?"

"Aren't you?"

"Look, I am sorry I ever not trusted you…I don't want you to go anywhere…I was the one that went a bit over the top…" Jack said, he did go a bit over the top, and did not want to see Elizabeth this angry, besides he was in no mood to argue with her."So you forgive me?"

"I forgive you, I don't want to hear anymore about Will. My heart is with you, it will always be." Elizabeth then sat on his lap.

"This is the way we should be, beneficial for the both of us…" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Hold that thought…" Elizabeth then looked pale, and ran to the deck and threw up over the railing. Jack came up behind her and held her hair, and rubbed her back.

"I think I'll be holding that thought for a while…" Jack said to himself quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Three Months Later

"Bloody hell…" Elizabeth grumbled as she rummaged though the galley of the Pearl. "All I ask is that there is chocolate and tea, that's all I want, and neither are in here…I am going to kill the bloody person who ate and drank it all…" Elizabeth was now coming into her fifth month in her pregnancy, and it wasn't easy. Soon as the morning sickness ended, then came the mood swings, she couldn't even control it, then once the mood swings somewhat ended, then came the cravings, chocolate, she could not go a day without it, and tea, another addiction.

Jack...Jack was desperately trying not to lose his temper with Elizabeth, but his patience was wearing thin. Of course Jack loved her, but sometimes she drove him crazy, she was either yelling, screaming, crying, sleeping, or eating, sometimes two or more of these things would come at him at once.

"Jack wake up!" Elizabeth was shaking him in bed.

"What's wrong?" Jack sat up.

"There is no chocolate or tea in the galley…what happened to it?" Elizabeth said with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, maybe you ate it all…" Jack winced as the words came from his mouth, hell would have no fury like Elizabeth would be in a moment.

"Maybe I ate it all! Maybe I ate it all! What are you trying to say? I ate it all!"

"No, no, no, that's not what I said, I said that maybe someone ate it all, I didn't say you…" Jack was on his toes, trying to think of a way to dig him out of this one.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth said, the tone of her voice softening.

"Yes, I know you didn't eat it all…" Jack then grabbed her hand and sat her down next to him. "…we'll get you some more the next time we stop at a port…" When Jack looked over he saw that she was sobbing. "What's wrong?"

"I feel horrible! I look horrible!" Elizabeth wailed, "I can't see my feet, my hair hasn't been washed in God knows how long, my shoes don't fit, my clothes don't fit, nothing fits…I am turning into a…a….bloody cow!" Elizabeth then leaned into his shoulder and cried.

"That's not true…I think that you are the…" Jack chose his words carefully, "…most beautiful woman expecting a child I have ever seen. I am going to talk with Jacob and we will stop in the closest port, then we can stop and get you anything you need…" Elizabeth looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth said sniffling.

"Of course…" Jack then kissed the top of her head. "Now, why don't you get into bed while I go speak with Jacob."

"Ok…" Elizabeth then crawled into bed.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Captain, was that Elizabeth I heard?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. Where is the nearest port?" Jack asked sighing.

"Kingstown…Why?"

"For everyone's sanity I suggest you get us there as fast as possible…"

"Women expecting a child are the most unreasonable creatures I heard…"

"You have no idea. I suggest that if you ever have a child, try and do it without a woman." Jack then walked back into the cabin, Elizabeth was still up.

"Why aren't you asleep luv?" Jack asked.

"I can't, who can sleep when you have something the size of a watermelon sticking out of you." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Come here…" Jack showed her to a large plush armchair. "Sit on me lap."

"Jack I am not in the mood…" Elizabeth said throwing her head back.

"Not that, sit." Elizabeth then sat down on him, Jack took a blanket that was on the chair and wrapped in around the both of then. Jack then wrapped his arms around her, his hands were on her stomach.

"Better?" Jack asked as he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth nestled into his shoulder. "Jack, I'm sorry if I have been unbearable these past few…well…months, I don't mean to be so crude…"

"Don't worry about it luv, I've had worst."

"Have you thought about baby names Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not really…Have you?"

"A bit…"

"Well, let's have them."

"For a girl I like Victoria, Evelyn, Catherine, and Poppy."

"Poppy?" Jack asked.

"It is a flower, it was my mother's middle name. My grandmother's favorite flower…"

"How about for a boy?"

"Jonathan, Adam, Henry, and if you don't mind maybe Jackson…"

"No I don't mind, not a bad list you got going there."

"What names do you like?"

"Margaret was my mother's name, and John was my father's. I like the names you have."

"We haven't talked much about your family…I mean I know your parents names…but what about siblings…"

"I have a brother Jasper, my mum had a fixation with the letter. I haven't seen him in, twenty years or so…"

"That's terrible, why?"

"We both became pirates, it was in our blood, we just went our separate ways, maybe I should try and look for him."

"Why not? Your brother…what is he like?"

"Me, except he has blonde hair…exact image of meself…"

"Ok, how about Poppy Margaret for a girl…and Jackson Henry…"

"I like it…you know our son or daughter is going to be a pirate…they will inherit the Pearl…keep the Sparrow legacy going…" Jack was speaking proudly, but when he looked down he saw that Elizabeth was asleep. Jack stopped speaking and hugged her tighter and fell asleep himself.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Kingstown Elizabeth, is full of markets, whatever they say the price is always offer less…" Jack said, they hadn't been to Kingstown together. The streets were crowded, which made Elizabeth a bit more uncomfortable. "Now what do you need to get?" Jack said walking with her his arm around her shoulder.

"Clothes, shoes, something for my hair, tea, chocolate…and maybe something for the baby, we really should start that…"

"Sounds good, and please do all of us a favor and buy plenty of whatever it is you want, I like me head on my shoulders…" Elizabeth giggled. They walked around the market and Elizabeth found her beloved chocolate and tea, and bought seven dresses, pants just wouldn't fit her, a pair of shoes, and oils that were scented in heather for her hair.

They continued walking around until something caught Elizabeth's eye. A vendor was selling items for a baby. "Jack look…"

Elizabeth picked up a onesie, she picked it up and held it to the sun. Jack was watching her look at everything, she was smiling, and that made Jack smile as well.

"What about this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Three schillings…" The vendor said.

"Two…" Elizabeth said.

"Three…"

"Three if you give me that blanket over there…" Elizabeth said.

"Alright for you I do it, because your such a pretty lady." As the vendor was wrapping things up he noticed Jack, who was staring at Elizabeth. "That man your husband…"

"Yes, why?"

"He got a staring problem? Something wrong with his eyes…" The man said. Elizabeth looked at Jack quickly then answered the man.

"No, he's…well…it's hard to describe my husband…" Elizabeth said trying not to laugh.

"Try crazy." The man said with all seriousness, which caused Elizabeth to burst out laughing, which took Jack out of his trance.

"What's so funny?" Jack said as he got closer, now within hearing range.

"You crazy!" The vendor said. Elizabeth was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Me! How the bloody hell do you come to that?"

"You stare to much! Either something wrong with your head or eyes…I think your head."

"Elizabeth are you done…" Jack was growing impatient.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said as she was laughing. Jack took her arm and led her away, still laughing.

"Had your giggles?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Elizabeth was still laughing.

"Well, glad to see your enjoying yourself…" Jack was serious.

"Oh come on Jack, it was a joke…" Elizabeth quieted down. "I'll make it up to you…" Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Jack said with interest.

"Later though…" Elizabeth then walked ahead of him and put the bags in the cabin.

"That's not nice to play like that…" Jack said after he closed the door behind him.

"I know, but please I want to at least wash my hair…" Elizabeth took the bottle of heather oil out. "I'll be back." Elizabeth walked downstairs below deck and into a small room where there was a bathtub, she asked Cotton to fill it up before she left, it was full and hot. She washed her hair and body, after she dried and put on her one of her new gowns she went to the galley and decided to take a piece of chocolate she had bought earlier. When she stepped out of the pantry and turned around she saw a pan drop from the rack above the table, to the floor, which startled her. When she bent down to pick it up a pair of boots stepped in front of her.

"Jack I don't need a babysitter…" When she got up she let out a scream.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The man said.

"I should be asking you that! I live here!" Elizabeth said her hand reaching for the butcher's knife. She pulled it out of it's block and grabbed a pan and held it up to him, "Now get back!" Elizabeth waved the knife at him.

The man was on the brink of laughter, but soon realized by the way she stood she knew what she was doing. "Are you sure you want to cross blades with me?"

"I've dealt with worse…" He took out his sword and they started fighting. "Lass, you fight well, even in your condition…" He lost his concentration enough that Elizabeth whacked the pan upside his head, he then fell to the floor. Elizabeth then ran upstairs to get Jack.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said bursting through the door, she could barely catch her breath.

"Back so soon…"

"No! Listen! There is a…man!"

"Say that again."

"There is a man in the galley!" Elizabeth then put her hand on her stomach.

"Stay here…" Jack then went to Jacob and told him to stay with Elizabeth. As Jack entered the galley he saw the man start to wake up. When Jack saw who it was…he was beside himself.

(Take a guess...)


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Jasper?" Jack put down his sword.

"Jack, you've got wildcats as crew mates?" Jasper said rubbing his head.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Help me up." Jack then reached his hand out and helped his brother up.

"How did you get in here?" Jack asked.

"Kingstown, I snuck in."

"Why? You have your own ship…"

"Not anymore…Who was she?"

"Who?"

"Jack have ye gone dumb? The girl, that whacked me in the head!"

"Oh, that's Elizabeth…she didn't hurt you to bad I hope." Jack said with a small smile on his face.

"Bloody hell that woman…who is she?"

"Why don't we go to my cabin…we can talk better there…" Jack then lead Jasper upstairs into the cabin, were Elizabeth was sitting in a chair.

"That's him!" She yelped as she jumped from the chair, Jacob stood up in front of her.

"It's ok Jacob. Elizabeth, this is my brother, Jasper…" Jack then turned to Jasper, "Jasper this is my wife, and Co-Captain of the Black Pearl…" Jasper went wide eyed.

"Jack never thought you as the marrying type…"

"Didn't think I was either. Come sit." Jack then directed him to the table and chairs that were in the middle of the cabin. Elizabeth sat next to Jack, Jasper sat across from them, and Jacob went back on deck to tend to his duties.

"Sorry about your head…" Elizabeth said.

"No worries…a good whack in the head never hurt anyone." Jasper said.

"Now Jasper, what happened to your ship?" Jack asked.

"I didn't even see it coming. We were off the coast of Nassau and this kid, couldn't be much older than Elizabeth, flanked us, we never stood a chance, so a small group of ourselves managed to get on a row boat and rowed to Nassau before he blew the ship to pieces. Once I got to Nassau, I went on my own and started looking for ye. Went into a blacksmith shop, said he knew you and you were headed towards Kingstown. So I bartered my way on a ship to Kingstown and waited for ye. Once I saw the Pearl I snuck on, and that is when Elizabeth stumbled on me."

"Do you remember the name of the ship?" Jack asked.

"The Revenge."

Elizabeth let out a small gasp, "Will…"

"Pardon? You know this fellow…"

"We both do…very long story…" Elizabeth said.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Jack and Elizabeth then explained the entire story, starting with Barbossa. When then were finished, Jasper sat back in his chair.

"So this kid is the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, you lost the Pearl to Barbossa, got it back, with the help of this kid and Elizabeth. They got engaged, he didn't quite die, he's pretty mad that you to are an item, and he's out for good old fashioned revenge…"

"That's about it…" Elizabeth said.

"Jack you've been busy…" Jasper said.

"You have no idea…" Jack sighed.

"Well, we must get you a ship, and I think the Revenge is a fine one!" Elizabeth said getting up. She walked over to the bookcases and pulled out a map. "Off the coast of Nassau…so here…the current…that would take him…here…but why would he…" Jack and Jasper were watching her. "Why would he go to Port Royal?"

Jack looked at her, no emotion on his face, Jasper watched them interact. "No…he couldn't…it wouldn't be worth his time…" Elizabeth said realizing what Jack was trying to tell her.

"The Commodore was never his favorite person, he's got some power now Elizabeth, he is reckless, he'd do just about anything he damned well pleases."

"Jack, we have to go to Port Royal…were not that far off…we can maybe warn James, help do something before he destroys Port Royal…" Jasper cut in.

"Wait a minute, you two are friends with a Commodore, how can that be?"

"I was the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal, I was supposed to marry him…but that wasn't how it happened…he is a good man."

"Darling, I believe you married down…" Jack shot him a look as Jasper laughed.

"Jack, should I give the order…" Elizabeth asked, her eyes pleading with his.

"Go tell Jacob…" Elizabeth then left the cabin.

"Jack, your not the same ruthless brother I once knew…your as soft as an Italian gelato."

"I've gotten older, and I love her, that's it Jasper, I'm not soft, I can still be ruthless, but with Elizabeth I don't have to be that way…"

"She knows her stuff I give ye that…better than me at the sword…"

"Yes, she is quite good…maybe even better than meself…"

"What was that?" Elizabeth said with a big smile on her face as she walked in the doorway, "Did I hear that there is someone who is better than the infamous Jack Sparrow, the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Mane?"

"No, I was talking about someone else…" Jack said.

Jasper jumped in to help, "Yes our cousin Isabella, better cook than Jack here…"

"Oh really…" Elizabeth then raised her eyebrow, "Jasper it is getting late, I am tired, so if you don't mind I would like to show you to your cabin…"

"My own…"

"Yes…follow me…"

"Rum, get some rum, when I get back we drink…" Jasper said as he walked out with Elizabeth, it was music to Jack's ears.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Here it is…I'll get you some blankets…" Elizabeth quickly returned with blankets.

"You are an odd woman Elizabeth…"

"How is that?" Elizabeth said as she put the blankets on the bed.

"You are a lady, in manners, etiquette, but you fight as good as a man. I can see how my brother loves you so."

"I can see that too." Elizabeth said.

"I know I haven't been apart of my brother's life much, and this reunion won't last. Can you promise me something Elizabeth?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Take care of him…"

"That goes without asking." Elizabeth said as she smiled. "I'm going up, if you need anything just ask."

"Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth tossed and turned in her sleep, she couldn't get to sleep…mainly due to Jack and Jasper along with half of the crew carrying on, ondeck. They would be in Port Royal in a day or two, Elizabeth braced herself for what she may see. Deciding that she just couldn't sleep she got up pulled out a few maps and decided to pin point Will's exact location at the moment and when he would arrive in Port Royal. Her slender fingers traced the ways of the current and how that would take the Revenge, this particular current was slow, and the Revenge was no where at the speeds the Pearl was at, so by the way Elizabeth guessed it they were neck and neck, the two ships would arrive in Port Royal maybe minutes apart.

"We'll have no time to warn them…" Elizabeth said out loud. "This doesn't seem right…" Elizabeth retraced her calculations. "He is up to something, it can't be Port Royal that he's after, it just doesn't make sense…" Elizabeth thought more and more. The more she thought about it the more it became clear, Will was drawing them in, he was not after Port Royal he was after the Pearl. Will knew who's ship that was, he knew Jasper would reach out for Jack, and knew that Elizabeth would go try and warn the Commodore. "Clever…" Elizabeth got up and walked on deck to tell Jack of her theory.

"Jack, I think I thought of something." Elizabeth said as she approached the group, which consisted of Jack, Jasper, and Jacob.

"Good fer you luv…" Jack said…drunk.

"Jack, please listen it's important…"

"Did I ever tell ye about the time I sailed right into London and dressed as the Archbishop to get into the Palace?" Jack said to Jasper slapping him on the back.

"No, tell me brother…" Jasper said taking another swig of the rum.

Jack paused for a moment and his eyes went back into his head, "Well bloody hell, I can't remember…" Jack, Jasper, and Jacob all roared in laughter. Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips, she was getting no where.

Elizabeth then walked over to the ropes and pulled the pin which sent the anchor into the sea, stopping the Pearl.

"'Lizabeth, what are you doing?" Jack said stumbling over to her.

"Jack, Will is planning an attack on the Pearl, not Port Royal!" Elizabeth said as she shock him.

"Fine goal for our lad Will…" Jack then fell to the floor, once he got there he pulled Elizabeth down.

"Jack, we should get you into bed, sleep the drink away…"

"Sounds good, if you'll join me…" Jack said with a smirk.

"Alright then…" Elizabeth got up and extended her hand to help Jack up. Jack then leaned on Elizabeth as she helped him to the cabin.

"There we go…" Elizabeth said as she dropped him to the bed, as she turned around he grabbed her wrist.

"Aren't you staying?" Jack slurred.

"No, I need to…put things away…" Elizabeth lied, someone needed to keep watch that night, and since she was the only one not drunk, she would be the one to do it. "Just go to sleep…" Jack then nestled into the covers and fell asleep.

Elizabeth walked on deck to find that both Jasper and Jacob had gone. Elizabeth was alone, and kept an eye on the horizon, the Revenge may at any point cross them, and that worried Elizabeth, if the Revenge were to attack in the night the Pearl would be in peril. Elizabeth took it upon herself to hide the Pearl by putting all the lanterns out, no light and no heat for her that night, but it was better than a cannon ball ripping through the hull.

As Elizabeth was standing at the helm of the ship she felt the baby kick her for the first time. She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach, her baby, it was the first time she felt her child, she could do nothing but smile. However, something caught her eye in the distance, she saw several small lights headed their way, it was a ship…as it came closer Elizabeth soon realized it was the Revenge.

"Jack!" Elizabeth shook him.

"What's wrong?" Jack said almost awake.

"The Revenge!" That was all Elizabeth had to say, Jack bolted and ran to the deck.

"Elizabeth, wake Jasper and the crew!" Elizabeth ran down to the crew's quarters and pounded on the door.

"All hands on deck!" Elizabeth shouted. Soon the crew started pouring out of the room. Elizabeth then ran to Jasper's cabin.

"Jasper! Wake up!" Elizabeth pounded on the door.

"I'm bloody up!" Jasper said getting to the door.

"Jack wants everyone on deck!" Elizabeth said. As she and Jasper were headed on deck, a large hole went right through the hull, were they were standing, Jasper pulled Elizabeth back just before the splinter's of wood sliced through the hallway.

"We can't get up that way!" Elizabeth shouted as the water was pouring in.

"Is there any other way out?" Jasper asked.

"The crew's quarters, there is a small latch on the bulkhead!"

"Come on!" Jasper then grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they made their way into the crew's quarters. Jasper and Elizabeth both climbed the latter and pushed the latch up and climbed on deck.

"Elizabeth!" Jack came running over. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, what's happening!"

"The Revenge has attacked…"

"Jack Port Royal is only a few leagues away! You can see the lights! Once the Navy sees this their going to blast us away!" Jasper yelled. Gun fire was all around them, the three ducked down.

"Jack the Dauntless is coming on the starboard side!" Jacob yelled over.

"Fire all cannons!" The Pearl then launched it's arsenal at the Revenge. The Pearl shuddered under the eruption. Then everything fell silent. As Elizabeth, Jasper, and Jack put down their pistols and looked over to the Revenge, they saw the massive damage to the hull, it was torn to shreds, and taking on water, fast.

"Jack, she's sinking fast…" Elizabeth said quietly, as she watched Will and other members of the crew scurrying about. "We have to get out of here…hide the Pearl in the cove on the northern side, repair, then make sure Will doesn't follow…" Jack just looked at the Revenge.

"Jack, before the Dauntless…"

"Jacob, move the Pearl north!" Then the Pearl slowly pulled away from the Revenge. As Jack looked back he saw the Dauntless pull alongside the Revenge and pull it's crew out of the water.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

As the Pearl dropped anchor in the cove Elizabeth started to tend to the crew's wounds. She went below deck and took up a tray of rum, bandages, and a sewing kit. Then Elizabeth walked around deck looking for those that were hurt, it was only luck that had no one died.

"Cotton, let me see that arm." Elizabeth took is arm and examined it. "Small gash, no stitches…this is going to hurt." Elizabeth then rubbed rum in the wound and bandaged it up.

"Jacob, are you alright?" Elizabeth said walking next to him.

"I'm fine."

"Did you see where Jack went?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, him and Jasper went into his cabin…"

"Oh…" Elizabeth then finished tending to the crew and walked into the cabin, where she found Jack and Jasper looking at some maps.

"Are you two alright?" Elizabeth asked as she set the tray down on the table.

"I'm fine." Jasper replied.

"Jack? What about you?" Elizabeth asked looking at him.

"Jasper we can get our supplies here, then head to…" Jack ignored her.

"Jack!" Jasper took this as his cue to leave.

"I'm going to check if the crew needs me help…" Jasper then walked out of the cabin. Jack then started to fold up the maps.

"Jack, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked again. When Jack started to walk away she grabbed his arm, and he pulled it away in pain.

"No I am not bloody alright!"

"Well then let me look at it…" Elizabeth then sat him down and she sat next to him. Elizabeth ripped open his sleeve and disinfected the wound, and bandaged it.

"Now, you can tell me what's wrong…" Elizabeth said putting the bandage away.

"I'm a bloody idiot!"

"What?" Elizabeth never saw Jack this way.

"I left you the only one to care for this ship! My wife who is caring my child who could have gotten killed because I was drunk! Jasper told me what happened while you two were down there, you could have died! Even when you were on deck with me I couldn't protect you."

"Jack we had no idea that Will was so close…"

"You told me! I was to drunk to realize it!" Jack then sat back down in his chair.

"Jack, none of this is your fault. Besides that we are all fine, me, you, your brother. Just next time I'll have to slap you a little harder…" Elizabeth said, which brought a smile to Jack's face.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth…"

"You don't have to be, I am the Captain of this ship as you are. I share the same responsibilities, it was my duty." Elizabeth then reached for her back which was aching her.

"You looked after everyone on this ship. Has anyone looked after you?" Jack said looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine…" Jack then scooped Elizabeth up in his strong arms and carried her to bed.

"Jack this isn't necessary."

"I want you to rest." Elizabeth then placed a hand on her stomach. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, the baby is moving, here feel…" Elizabeth then placed Jack's hand on her stomach. Sure enough Jack felt the baby move around. Then all of a sudden Jack seemed to understand everything, everything became inescapably clear. "Can you feel it?" Elizabeth asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes…yes I can…" Jack whispered.

"See Jack, everything is alright…" Elizabeth assured.

"Jasper and meself are going to head to the Commodore's home and see what is going on with Will. I want you to stay here and rest, Jacob will be left in charge."

"Alright." Jack then lifted the covers over Elizabeth and kissed her on her forehead.

"Jasper!" Jack bellowed as he walked on deck.

"What do ye want?" Jasper asked.

"Let's go pay a visit to the Commodore…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you could not hold them!" Jack yelled.

"I'm sorry Jack, none of these men were to be known pirates, even Will. Elizabeth's father gave him clemency when he returned, so his record is clear." James said as he got up from his desk.

"So where are they now?" Jasper asked.

"I had to let them go…" James said.

"So Will and his crew are on this island by themselves…"

"Yes…"

"Jack, what about Elizabeth?" Jasper asked. Jack went wide eyed, and bolted out the door. Jasper and James followed.


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N) This is it last chapter, third one will be under this same name, so chapter 19, will be actually chapter one of the third installment! I hope you enjoyed it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth slept comfortable for the first time in months, no nightmares, no tossing, no turning, she was so sound asleep that she didn't notice someone walk into the cabin.

Will watched Elizabeth sleep, and noticed she was with child, which would make taking her a bit more difficult. As Will's crew rounded up Jack's crew, Will took the time to look around the cabin. As he walked over to the vanity and opened the drawer he found some clothes for the baby and pulled them out, clothes and a blanket. As he went in the drawer again he pulled out a small bundle, it was his bandana he wore when he faced off with Barbossa, but he felt something else. As he undid the cloth he saw the engagement ring he gave to Elizabeth, he clenched the ring in his fist. Will then looked at Elizabeth, it was time.

"Elizabeth…" Will whispered.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said sleepily. When Elizabeth opened her eyes she let out a scream. Will put his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Listen to me Elizabeth, I am going to remove my hand, if you scream it will be most unbeneficial to you." Will then removed his hand and Elizabeth sat in silence.

"How did you get free?" Elizabeth asked breathing heavily.

"The Commodore let me go, no evidence, and no record. He had no choice, just as you have none." Will then grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed.

"Where are you taking me?" Elizabeth asked.

"There is a merchant ship which has agreed to take me and the crew out of Port Royal to Tortuga." Elizabeth's mind raced, where was Jack, Jasper, the crew, why could no one save her? So Elizabeth took fate into her own hands, she broke free from Will's grasp and grabbed her sword.

"I am not going anywhere." Elizabeth said. Will took out his sword.

"Elizabeth, rethink this…you are with child…" Elizabeth then slowly put down her sword. Will then quickly rushed her and slammed her against the wall, Elizabeth gasped in pain.

"Walk." Will then grabbed her arm and forced her to walk. Elizabeth struggled as they were walking past the table Elizabeth pulled from his arm and Will lost his grip. Elizabeth fell right onto a chair which fell on the floor. Elizabeth curled into a ball on the floor and cried out in pain, her stomach had directly collided with the chair. Will yanked her up and pushed her out the door until she fell on the deck. Elizabeth saw her crew bound and being held back by Will's crew. Elizabeth cried in pain, she saw blood pouring from her legs on the deck.

Jacob watched the whole scene, they were attacked while their defenses were down, he had no time to warn Elizabeth. Now she was lying on the deck in obvious signs of pain, blood pouring from her legs, he had seen another woman go through the same thing, his mother, when he was young his mother had miscarried a baby at about the same time as Elizabeth, his mother never recovered and eventually took her own life a few years later. Jacob watched Will pick her up harshly and walked off the ship into the brush, blood trailing. Soon Will's crew followed him and left Jacob and the rest of the crew. Jacob heard where they were going from one of the pirates, but he would also have to tell Jack that once he found Elizabeth, his child would be dead.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As Jack, Jasper, and James ran towards the Pearl, there was no noise only silence. Jack found this troubling since they should have been repairing the Pearl.

"Jack!" Jacob yelled as they ran up the gangplank.

"Jacob what happened!" Jack yelled as him, Jasper, and James untied the crew.

"Will and his crew came…" Jacob didn't finish. Jack ran into the cabin and found Elizabeth gone, and blood trailing from the cabin to a larger pool on the deck.

"Jacob, where is Elizabeth?" Jack asked afraid of the answer.

"Jack, she didn't have a chance. Will and his crew stormed the Pearl, none of us were really paying any mind since we thought they would be locked up, I didn't have a chance to warn her. I saw Will walk in the cabin, he was in their for a while, then I heard a them yelling and I heard struggling…and she screamed, Captain I have heard many screams…but ones that come from women…that sound like that…" Jacob looked away, "Will then threw her on deck and I saw the blood pouring from her legs Jack, she looked bad…all I heard was her cries…by God Jack…she screamed…he then took her and dragged her away. They are on a merchant ship headed for Tortuga…" Jack then turned to get the Pearl ready to leave, Jacob grabbed his shoulder. "Jack, Elizabeth…when you find her…I am not sure how to tell you this…Jack she is having a miscarriage…when you find her she…she will not be the same woman…your child will be dead." Jacob finally let it out.

Jack let his words sink in, "Jacob get the Pearl ready to sail…I am going to my cabin…" Jasper watched as his brother walked toward the cabin and looked at James.

"Not bloody pirates! You should have used your bloody head! For a smart man you just did something incredibly stupid!" Jasper then walked in after his brother leaving the Commodore to himself. The Commodore looked at the blood on the deck, and back at the cabin, he lowered his head and walked off the Pearl. His wife Laura was expecting their first child, it was as if he did this, guilt consumed the Commodore, as he walked back to his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack?" Jasper called his name as he walked into his cabin. Jack was sitting at the table a bottle of rum and a glass were in front of him. "Jack, we will find Elizabeth…"

"I know we will…she just…the baby…" Was all Jack managed to say as he took a swig of the rum. Jack then had a sudden look of disgust on his face, he then got up and threw the bottle of rum against the wall, he then flipped over the table and sat back in the chair breathing heavily.

"Glad you got that out of your system…" Jasper said as he pulled a chair next to Jack.

"I couldn't protect her…" Jack then looked down at the floor and saw one of the pieces of clothing that Elizabeth bought for the baby, he picked it up and saw that it was stained with blood…Elizabeth's blood. "I can't protect her, I saw this coming, I knew if I let her in my heart, bad things, things I couldn't control would happen and now they have, and it's all my fault…"

"So what now? Are you just going to give up on her? Let this bastard get what he wants…"

"I sometimes wonder if maybe I let her go…"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? You're the one that told me that you loved her…now when she needs you the most…when in time, and it's only a matter of time before she is on the brink of insanity…you even think about abandoning her…leaving her in more danger with Will than she ever was with you…where is the ruthless pirate now?"

Jack took in a deep breath.

"Your right…"

"Captain we are coming up on wreckage!" Jack and Jasper then ran on deck and leaned over the railing. It looked as if the ship hit some rocks and sunk, with the waters being so cold at this time of year, no one would survive.

"Lower the boats!" Jack, Jasper, and Jacob all got on one of the rowboats and searched the wreckage. As they turned and lifted planks of wood they came upon body after body…until they came upon one they recognized. Will was dead, and Elizabeth was gone.


	19. PART THREE: Chapter 1

(A/N) Sorry about the time delay! I will post the third and final installation of this story today, and I decided to go out of the box with it, not far, but interestingly enough. Enjoy it, and Review! To all my dedicated W/E reviews who beg me to start one, tommorrow, wednesday I will try and post the first chapter of my new W/E, if you remember my first,let me tell you this is better, much better!

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

Six months had passed since Elizabeth had died, and Jack was drowning himself in rum. Jasper did not have the heart to leave his brother in such a state, in truth Jasper didn't think Elizabeth was dead, they didn't find her body, a passing ship could have picked her up, anything. However it seemed as though Jack had given up, she was dead, he however could not move on. He sat in the bar, it was the first time Jack had gone back to Nassau, Elizabeth loved it here, Jack just couldn't bring his heart to a place Elizabeth loved so much.

"Jack, we could search Nassau…" Jasper pleaded with his brother.

"It's been six bloody months! She isn't coming back Jasper! Now leave me to my drink!" Jack hollered. Jasper looked at his brother with pity.

"Don't bloody look at me like that!" Jack then got up and staggered into the streets.

"Jack ye can't do this to yerself!"

"I bloody well can! I have given up! You should learn to do the same and let me try and forget her!" Jack then started to stagger towards the Pearl.

"You can't even say her bloody name! Do you honestly think that I believe one word your saying!" Jasper said following him.

"Go search! See if she is here! I just don't want to hope for something that will never happen!" Jasper watched as his brother walked into his cabin and slammed the door shut.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"_No, the baby is moving, here feel…" Elizabeth then placed Jack's hand on her stomach. Sure enough Jack felt the baby move around. Then all of a sudden Jack seemed to understand everything, everything became inescapably clear. "Can you feel it?" Elizabeth asked with a smile on her face._

"_Yes…yes I can…" Jack whispered._

"_See Jack, everything is alright…" Elizabeth assured._

Elizabeth dreamt every night the same dream. The last things she remembered before the ship her and Will collided with rocks was Will screaming at her…she remembered the blood from when she lost her baby. A passing ship had picked her up, they had no use for the other men on board, they were slave traders, they would find women, women that belonged to no one and take them and sell them or keep them for themselves, sometimes Elizabeth wished she had drowned just as Will had. Elizabeth was forced to serve the ship's Captain, Captain Henry Haley. Captain Haley was not a nice man, he was however, only a seven or eight years older than Elizabeth, he had dark brown hair and green eyes, and his build was large, he was quite strong. He often would slap Elizabeth around if she got something wrong, now he started to press her about additional duties she would have to endure, now that she was fully healed from her miscarriage.

As Elizabeth was making Captain Haley's bed she thought of Jack, he probably thought she was dead, and she realized that, and accepted it. He wasn't coming for her, no one was, everyone she cared about thought she was dead. The door to the cabin opened and Captain Haley walked in.

"I'm sorry Captain, the bed is all set…" Elizabeth said with her head down. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her chin.

"Your such a gorgeous woman, you should never have your head down."

"Yes sir. I heard the ship drop anchor, where have we docked?" Elizabeth hoped it was some place where she could find Jack.

"Nassau, we are only here for the day I wager." Captain Haley then stepped closer to her, Elizabeth winced as she thought she was going to get a slap from her question. He just brushed his hand on her cheek and kissed her neck. "You really are beautiful…" Captain Haley then pushed Elizabeth on the bed and started to kiss her. He then grazed his hand on her thigh.

"Please don't…" Elizabeth pleaded as tears streamed down her face. He then undid her corset revealing her chemise. Elizabeth then realized he wasn't going to stop so she started to struggle. Haley then slapped her in the face and got up and walked out of the cabin. Just as Elizabeth thought she was safe he returned with rope in his hand. She started to run but he caught her by the wrist and tied her hands behind her back and threw her back on the bed.

"Now your not going anywhere…"


	20. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

Elizabeth's body was numb. She watched as Captain Haley button up his pants. 'How could this be happening to me?' Elizabeth thought, she had to get out of there, once he would leave she would make her escape.

"You prove rather useful…"

"You're a disgusting bastard…" Elizabeth said bitterly.

"Don't be like that…" He then walked over to her and slapped her even harder than before. "If you ever speak to me like that again I will kill you…" He then walked out of the cabin.

Elizabeth then got up, her hands still bound and peered out of the glass. He had walked off the ship with a group of the crew, enough so she could escape. Elizabeth took the chance, wearing nothing but her chemise and bolted out the door. However she did not go unnoticed, several men from Haley's crew were after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper walked around the city with Jacob, he would look over the city, to see, if there was even a chance she was alive.

"I can't believe my brother has given up hope." Jasper said.

"Yes usually Captain Sparrow has a bit more courage than he has now. My father told me about them when I signed on to the Pearl, he said their love for one another was a bit odd but, nonetheless they did love each other, which makes it hard for me to believe that he would give up like that…"

"My brother isn't thinking with his heart, he is thinking with his head, and right now it's full of rum…What the bloody hell was that?" Jasper said as a large group of men were running. Jasper and Jacob soon started running after then until they stopped in an alley, and finally saw what they were running after.

"The Captain isn't going to be too pleased with you running off like this. So if you come back quietly maybe he won't kill ye." One pirate said as he held his sword to Elizabeth.

"I am not going back…" Elizabeth said her voice shaking.

"Alright, now yer gonna have te go the hard way!" The man then grabbed her by her hair and started to drag her as she screamed. The group of men turned around to see Jasper and Jacob standing there swords drawn.

"The lass isn't going anywhere…" Jasper sneered.

"This isn't yer bloody business so step back…" Elizabeth's eyes lit up as she saw who was standing in front of her.

"I suggest you do as I say…"

"Why, who the hell are you?"

"Well mate, my name is Jasper Sparrow, I suggest you let the woman go or face the wrath of meself and me brother who in fact is sitting off shore in the Black Pearl, savvy?"

"Jack Sparrow? Oh bloody hell, I don't want no trouble from you, I'll just pass word on to me Captain, and we should be all set. Sorry mate…" The pirate wanted nothing to do with either Sparrow, so he let Elizabeth go and he and the rest of the crew walked back to their ship.

"Elizabeth…" Jasper started to walk towards her, but each step he took she jumped back three. Jacob grabbed hold of Jasper to stop him, she was visibly frightened.

"Elizabeth, we are not here to hurt you. It's Jacob and Jasper…we're going to take you back to Jack…" Jacob took his hand out. "Come on, let's get you out of here…" Jacob reached his hand out and Elizabeth slapped it away with her bound hands.

"Elizabeth, please, we'll take care of you, we promise those men won't hurt you, never again…" Jasper said quietly. Jasper realized that Elizabeth wasn't the same, she didn't trust either of them. Elizabeth looked at both of them and broke down into sobs and fell to her knees. Jasper then went around her and put his jacket over her shoulders and picked her up. Jacob looked out of the alley and saw that the men were gone, Jacob walked out first his sword not drawn but certainly he had his hand placed on the handle. They were taking her back to the Pearl…back to Jack.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Jack hadn't touched the room since Elizabeth had died. Everything was just as she left it, her clothes were still there, they clothes he and Elizabeth had bought their child were still there, nothing was touched. Jack sat at the table and chugged down some more rum, he was so tired, but he dare not lay on the bed, that was her bed she slept there along side him every night. "Elizabeth I miss ye so much…what I wouldn't give…" Jack said to himself. Then the door burst open and Jacob and Jasper, who were carrying someone walked in.

"We aren't taken on no one!" Jack yelled. Jasper and Jacob seemed to ignore him and set the person down on the bed. "Don't you dare! That is mine and Elizabeth's, she is the only other bloody person…" Jack was yelling at the top of his lungs. As Jack pushed Jasper and Jacob aside to see who this was he became awestruck and dropped the bottle of rum he was holding. Elizabeth was right in front of him sound asleep.

Jack grabbed Jasper's shirt, "How?"

"I found her running from some pirates…don't know the entire story…"

Jack sat down next to her she had rope around her wrists. "Jacob a dagger…" Jacob then handed Jack a dagger and Jack began to cut the ropes, which caused Elizabeth to wake up.

"Get the bloody hell away from me!" Elizabeth screamed as she jumped out of the bed. Jack looked at her, she looked worn, tired, she didn't look the same. Jack stepped closer. Jasper and Jacob headed towards the door to prevent her from leaving.

"I said stay away…" Elizabeth wasn't in the right state of mind.

"Elizabeth, it's Jack…" Once again Jack stepped closer, this time she didn't move, she only looked at him.

"Please don't hurt me…" Elizabeth began to cry.

"Elizabeth I would never hurt you…" Jack said as he stepped closer. Elizabeth then tried to run for the door, but Jasper and Jacob grabbed her, stopped her, and spun her around to face Jack.

"Let me go, please…" Elizabeth winced in pain, they did not grab her hard, but the injuries to her arms and hands caused her pain.

"Elizabeth, I promise I would never hurt you!" Jack grabbed her arms and pulled her into him. Elizabeth pulled away and started pounding on his chest.

"Then why didn't you come for me! Why didn't you come for me! Why didn't you come for me!" Elizabeth wailed as she hit him harder and harder with every blow. "Why couldn't you rescue me? Why couldn't you save me from him? Why did you leave me to die? Our baby died, our baby girl! Why!" Jack just took her in his arms and hugged her hard, she was gasping for air because she was crying so hard.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth…" Jack said his voice cracking, "I'm so sorry…"


	21. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

"She's finally asleep…" Jack said as he looked at Elizabeth on the bed.

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

"She'd got some cuts and bruises…but there is something else…I'll have to talk with her…" Jack said. "Thank you…"

"No problem mate…" Jasper then patted his brother on the back and left the cabin.

Jack watched Elizabeth toss and turn, something was plaguing her mind, he wished he could help her, but he knew that when the time came she would open up, but he would talk with her once she woke up. Jack could hardly believe that she was safe in front of him, he had given up, he didn't think he would see Elizabeth alive ever again. What had happened in those six months? She had obviously had the miscarriage, she had suffered through that alone, and this ship she was on…who was it's Captain? Jack was completely in the dark about the last six months…hopefully Elizabeth would enlighten him.

"_Nassau, we are only here for the day I wager." Captain Haley then stepped closer to her, Elizabeth winced as she thought she was going to get a slap from her question. He just brushed his hand on her cheek and kissed her neck. "You really are beautiful…" Captain Haley then pushed Elizabeth on the bed and started to kiss her. He then grazed his hand on her thigh._

"_Please don't…" Elizabeth pleaded as tears streamed down her face. He then undid her corset revealing her chemise. Elizabeth then realized he wasn't going to stop so she started to struggle. Haley then slapped her in the face and got up and walked out of the cabin. Just as Elizabeth thought she was safe he returned with rope in his hand. She started to run but he caught her by the wrist and tied her hands behind her back and threw her back on the bed._

"_Now your not going anywhere…" _

Elizabeth screamed. Jack got up and rushed to the bed and stopped her from thrashing back and forth. Elizabeth sat straight up in bed right into Jack's arms, and started crying.

"I'm here luv…nothing can hurt you again…" Jack whispered as he hugged her.

"Jack, where are we?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nassau, why?"

"Can we please leave?"

"Elizabeth, we have to have a doctor look at ye…we can't leave…"

"Please Jack, I want to go…I'm fine, please can we just leave…" Then a loud banging at the door caused her to jump.

"Open up Sparrow!" It was Captain Haley, Elizabeth felt fear spread through her body.

"Jack it's him, oh God…" Jack looked at her then at the door.

Jack then went to the door and stepped outside, "What the hell do you want?" Jasper stood next to Jack.

"The girl…and I am not a patient man so I suggest you hand her over and I'll be on my merry way."

"The girl isn't going anywhere…so get off my ship…"

"Alright Sparrow, I'll let it go for now…" He would get her another way. Haley then walked off the ship without another word. Jack looked at Jasper and then turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"Is he gone?" Elizabeth asked as Jack and Jasper walked in.

"Yes, Elizabeth who is he?" Elizabeth shifted in bed, she was going to tell Jack everything, the more he knew the more he would understand.

"Jack, I'm going to start from the beginning…"

"Alright…" Jack sat down next to her and Jasper sat in the armchair in the corner of the room.

_Elizabeth slept comfortable for the first time in months, no nightmares, no tossing, no turning, she was so sound asleep that she didn't notice someone walk into the cabin._

_Will watched Elizabeth sleep, and noticed she was with child, which would make taking her a bit more difficult. As Will's crew rounded up Jack's crew, Will took the time to look around the cabin. As he walked over to the vanity and opened the drawer he found some clothes for the baby and pulled them out, clothes and a blanket. As he went in the drawer again he pulled out a small bundle, it was his bandana he wore when he faced off with Barbossa, but he felt something else. As he undid the cloth he saw the engagement ring he gave to Elizabeth, he clenched the ring in his fist. Will then looked at Elizabeth, it was time._

"_Elizabeth…" Will whispered._

"_Jack?" Elizabeth said sleepily. When Elizabeth opened her eyes she let out a scream. Will put his hand over her mouth to silence her._

"_Listen to me Elizabeth, I am going to remove my hand, if you scream it will be most unbeneficial to you." Will then removed his hand and Elizabeth sat in silence._

"_How did you get free?" Elizabeth asked breathing heavily._

"_The Commodore let me go, no evidence, and no record. He had no choice, just as you have none." Will then grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed._

"_Where are you taking me?" Elizabeth asked._

"_There is a merchant ship which has agreed to take me and the crew out of Port Royal to Tortuga." Elizabeth's mind raced, where was Jack, Jasper, the crew, why could no one save her? So Elizabeth took fate into her own hands, she broke free from Will's grasp and grabbed her sword._

"_I am not going anywhere." Elizabeth said. Will took out his sword._

"_Elizabeth, rethink this…you are with child…" Elizabeth then slowly put down her sword. Will then quickly rushed her and slammed her against the wall, Elizabeth gasped in pain._

"_Walk." Will then grabbed her arm and forced her to walk. Elizabeth struggled as they were walking past the table Elizabeth pulled from his arm and Will lost his grip. Elizabeth fell right onto a chair which fell on the floor. Elizabeth curled into a ball on the floor and cried out in pain, her stomach had directly collided with the chair. _

"That's when I think it all began…when I fell on the chair, when I think the baby was killed…" Elizabeth said breaking from her story.

_Will yanked her up and pushed her out the door until she fell on the deck. Elizabeth saw her crew bound and being held back by Will's crew. Elizabeth cried in pain, she saw blood pouring from her legs on the deck._

"_Keep going…" Will pushed her through the brush and down to the docks._

"_Will, I need to see a doctor…" Elizabeth said as he threw her in her cabin. Will looked at her and nodded. When he returned with the ship's physician he stayed in the room with her, yelling. He took the engagement ring he found in the cabin and put it on her finger._

"The bastard didn't realize I was giving birth to a dead child…" Elizabeth began to cry.

"Will left, and it couldn't have been a few minutes later when the doctor handed me a small bundle. I looked at it…it was a little girl, Jack…she was so small no bigger than the size of my hand. The doctor then patched me up as I held her…he asked me what I wanted to do with the body…" Elizabeth started to sob. "I said I wanted to go on deck…when I got on deck it seemed as though Will's crew had taken over the ship…I saw him arguing with his first mate, he was yelling that he killed the Captain without getting the coordinates, so Will was sailing blind. I continued until I got to the helm of the ship. I always pictured holding our baby at the wheel of the ship…she would have been our legacy, she would inherit the Pearl…" Elizabeth wiped tears from her eyes…Jack sat their with his head hung low, and Jasper was still in awe, "Well, Will must have been incredibly angry…he walked up to me…took her from me…" Elizabeth had to stop, "…and threw her over the railing…I started to hit him…we struggled…and we must have moved the wheel because the next thing I knew the ship collided with a group of rocks…I swam away from the wreckage…and I saw a ship…I thought it was you…but it wasn't. They picked me up and left the other's, why I didn't know, I still don't. That man that was here was Captain Henry Haley of the Battalion…I wish I would have just drowned in that water…"


	22. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

As uncomfortable as this next part of her journey was she had to tell it, "Captain Henry Haley is a ruthless man, but he isn't a pirate…I don't know what he is…when they took me in I was brought back to health by the ship's doctor. A few weeks went by and I was put to work…"

"_You're a pretty girl…you will be my personal maid…" Captain Haley said to Elizabeth as the women were lined up._

"_What about the rest of them Captain?" Andrew, Captain Haley's first mate asked._

"_Keep six…kill the rest and toss them overboard."_

"I couldn't believe my eyes…all of those women were shot in the head and thrown overboard…The seven of us that remained were kept in close quarters…since I was the Captain's favorite I was allowed to roam the ship…but I knew better than to roam around a ship filled with men that kept women like animals…One by one the women and myself were subjected to beatings and punishments…once I was beaten because I didn't heat the bastards soup right to the temperature he liked it, another women was killed because the rum in the galley wasn't stored properly. There were many times that I did something not to Haley's liking, I received beatings for it…why he didn't kill me is beyond me…but I knew at the end…"

"_I'm sorry Captain, the bed is all set…" Elizabeth said with her head down. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her chin._

"_Your such a gorgeous woman, you should never have your head down."_

"_Yes sir. I heard the ship drop anchor, where have we docked?" Elizabeth hoped it was some place where she could find Jack._

"_Nassau, we are only here for the day I wager." Captain Haley then stepped closer to her, Elizabeth winced as she thought she was going to get a slap from her question. He just brushed his hand on her cheek and kissed her neck. "You really are beautiful…" Captain Haley then pushed Elizabeth on the bed and started to kiss her. He then grazed his hand on her thigh._

"_Please don't…" Elizabeth pleaded as tears streamed down her face. He then undid her corset revealing her chemise. Elizabeth then realized he wasn't going to stop so she started to struggle. Haley then slapped her in the face and got up and walked out of the cabin. Just as Elizabeth thought she was safe he returned with rope in his hand. She started to run but he caught her by the wrist and tied her hands behind her back and threw her back on the bed._

"_Now your not going anywhere…" _

_Elizabeth's body was numb. She watched as Captain Haley button up his pants. 'How could this be happening to me?' Elizabeth thought, she had to get out of there, once he would leave she would make her escape._

"_You prove rather useful…"_

"_You're a disgusting bastard…" Elizabeth said bitterly._

"_Don't be like that…" He then walked over to her and slapped her even harder than before. "If you ever speak to me like that again I will kill you…" He then walked out of the cabin. _

_Elizabeth then got up, her hands still bound and peered out of the glass. He had walked off the ship with a group of the crew, enough so she could escape. Elizabeth took the chance, wearing nothing but her chemise and bolted out the door. However she did not go unnoticed, several men from Haley's crew were after her._

"That was his purpose for me…when he knew that I was well from the miscarriage…he took the chance…and it turned out well for him…Six months ago I was having a baby and happy…now look at me! I can barely look at myself! I am so incredibly lost…" Elizabeth finally succumbed to her grief.

Jack didn't know what to say, he didn't think her ordeal was as he had thought, it was worse, much worse. Anger filled him, they were still in Nassau, Haley had to still be here. Jack got up and started to walk out of the cabin.

"Jack where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"To handle this…" Jack placed his hand on the door handle.

"Jack wait!" Elizabeth leaped from the bed and stepped in front of the door. "Please, I just want to leave…leave this all behind…"

"Elizabeth I am not going to let him get away with this…" Jack then pushed her out of the way and walked toward the Battalion.

"Jack please…" Elizabeth pleaded with him the entire way, Jasper was close behind. "I don't want you to do this please stop…"

"I can't…"

"Jack please if he hurts you…I couldn't forgive myself…so please let's just go."

"Elizabeth do you really want him to get away with what he did to you?"

"No, his time will come…just not now…" Elizabeth stood in front of him to stop him from going any further. "Please…"

"Elizabeth there wouldn't be anything I wouldn't do for you, but this, I cannot…" Jack walked by her and onto the Battalion.

"Ah Sparrow here to renegotiate?" Haley said taunting.

"You picked the wrong lass mate…"

"Why the fuss over her? What is she to you? When she is so much to me…" Haley snarled as he saw Elizabeth behind Jack.

"That is my wife…You decided to wrong the wrong Sparrow…"

"Well can't say that I'm sorry…she was rather fun…" At this time Jasper joined Jack. "So what are you going to do Sparrow? Kill me? You are outnumbered, you and your brother here will be killed and that would leave your darling wife all to myself once again…wouldn't be too bad no would it darling?" Haley said turning his attention to Elizabeth. "So I am going to give you the opportunity to leave…with your wife and brother, I will not allow an unfair fight…so come back and fight her honor…which is fleeting, when you can actually challenge me." Jack felt steam rise from his body, but Elizabeth's cool hand on his shoulder brought him back.

"Jack, let's leave…" Elizabeth's voice was shaking. Jack turned around and walked away, Jasper took Elizabeth by the shoulder and walked behind Jack.

Jasper went back to his duties to the Pearl to let Elizabeth and Jack have time to themselves. When Elizabeth went into the cabin and shut the door behind her Jack was sitting at the table rum already set out in front of him. She sat down across from him and reached for the bottle of rum.

"I'm here for you now, so you can put the rum away." Jack didn't look at her.

"How can you let him go?" Somehow this statement angered Elizabeth, she didn't know why but she felt like yelling.

"Do you know what it took for me to tell you this? What it took me from strangling him? I can't live through this again Jack! I don't want to base every single day for the rest of my life around six short months…I am so tired of my life right now…" Elizabeth's tone changed, "…I don't want to go any further…"

Jack let her words sink in, "Elizabeth I want you to move on from this…but I want Haley to suffer."

"I understand that. Give it a few months, then we will both get our revenge. Right now, I just can't." Elizabeth said as she took his hand.

"I'll give the orders to head to Martinique…it should be fairly quiet this time of year…"

"Thank you…"


	23. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

"_Jack!" Elizabeth rushed to his side. "Jack, oh God, please don't leave me!" Elizabeth tried to stop the blood that was pouring from his chest. Someone then grabbed her by her shirt and threw her to the floor, it was Haley._

"_Now there is nothing you can do…" _

Elizabeth sat straight up in bed sweat pouring down her body. Not one night went by that she didn't wake up with a start, at least this time she didn't wake Jack up. Elizabeth looked across the room and saw him sleeping in the chair. Elizabeth swung her legs over the bed and walked over to him and placed a blanket over him. She then walked across the room and sat at her vanity, she opened the drawer and pulled out her brush and ran it through her hair…when she put it away she felt something else in the drawer…as she pulled it out she placed her hand over her mouth. It was the blanket she had bought in Kingstown for the baby…the baby that never came. She walked over to the bed, sat down, and clenched it in her hands. She brought it up to her face and smelled it…she could almost smell her baby…overcome with grief Elizabeth slumped to the floor and started to cry.

"Son of a bitch…" Elizabeth said quietly to herself. "I swear that I will kill you…if I do nothing else…" Elizabeth made a promise that she would kill Haley…and she would keep it, she would use Martinique as a training ground, practice and get her skills back to where they were…even surpass that. It took the Pearl a month to reach Martinique, Elizabeth was fully healed, and ready for revenge.

"Elizabeth?" Jack had woken up and saw her on the floor sobbing.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up…" Elizabeth quickly got up and stuffed the blanket under the bed, she did not want to make Jack feel any worse than she did, she needed him to be her rock.

"No, you didn't luv…" Jack said as he sat down next to her.

"Jack can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you think you could…retrain me?"

"Not sure what your getting at…"

"Well, I haven't handled a sword or pistol in a very long time…I want to get better at it…I want to be prepared for Haley."

"Alright, we can do that. Jasper knows a thing or two as well, he could help ye a bit."

"Alright, thank you Jack…"

"Captain Sparrow, we are coming up on Martinique…" Jacob said through the door.

"Well I best be going…" Jack said as he got up.

"I'll be out there in a minute." Jack walked out of the cabin and Elizabeth changed into her normal attire. Black pants, white blouse, red vest, leather boots, her holster which held her pistol, and her belt which held her sword. She left her hair down and walked on deck.

Martinique was a beautiful island, she remembered the first time Jack brought her here. Of course it was a pirate haven, but unlike Tortuga it was beautiful. For the first time in a while Elizabeth felt the cool ocean air on her face without it stinging from bruises, she inhaled the air and stepped out towards the helm where Jack was standing.

In the month that it had took for the Pearl to reach Martinique Jack was very quiet. Elizabeth understood his pain, understood his anger, but he wouldn't open up to her. Elizabeth knew Jack kept his emotions close to his vest, but when she looked at him he was different, and she knew why, Jack failed to keep her safe, failed to rescue her, failed to save their daughter, Jack did not like to lose, and definitely does not like to fail, that much Elizabeth knew.

"Elizabeth, how are ye feeling?" Jasper asked as he walked up behind her.

"Good." Elizabeth replied honestly.

"That's good, Jack said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes, I plan on retraining myself, to prepare myself for Haley…Jack said you knew a thing or two…do you think you could teach me?"

"Sure no problem. Once we dock we'll head to the beaches and practice there…I wouldn't want to hurt you…" Jasper teased wanting to get a response from her.

"Oh I don't think I'll be the one in pain…" Elizabeth said as she pushed her finger in his chest.

"We'll see about that luv, fighting with a sword or pistol is different from fighting with yer own two fists." Elizabeth then felt the Pearl's anchor drop, and the gangplank slam to the surface of the docks. Elizabeth then trotted over to Jack.

"Jack, Jasper is going to take me to the beaches to teach me…are you coming?"

"No luv, I have something to do…" Elizabeth then grabbed his arm.

"Please, come." Elizabeth pleaded. Jack looked at her and gave in.

"Sure, just let me speak to Jacob first then we can go." Jack then walked over to Jacob.

"Listen, I want you to get some information about Haley…anything we may use…"

"Sure Captain."

"When you get it come right to me, I'll be at the beaches…"

"Right."

"Alright luv let's go!" Jack called to Elizabeth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Grab my shoulders…" Elizabeth grabbed onto Jasper's shoulders. "Now, bring your knee up and hit me square in the chest."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, come on." Elizabeth brought her knee up but Jasper caught it and tossed her to the sand.

"Bloody hell!" Elizabeth yelled.

"What did I tell you? No hesitations!" Jasper exclaimed. "Now come at me again with everything I just taught you." Jack was watching from a distance, Elizabeth was now angry, Jasper had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Elizabeth rushed him and threw punches, but Jasper deflected most of them. Elizabeth then grabbed him by the shoulders and kicked her knee up to his chest causing him to go down to the sands.

"Bloody good! Now yer learning…" Jasper then grabbed her by the arm and spun her around and pinned it tight against her back. Elizabeth then bent down and flipped him over her back.

"Elizabeth no need to be so rough!" Jasper yelped. Elizabeth then roared in laughter as she held out her hand to him. Jack watched her laugh, she hadn't laughed in a long time, it was nice to see her that way.

"Where did you learn all of that?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down next to Jack.

"Singapore…guy there taught me, nice fellow, bit on the foul smelling side."

Elizabeth laughed again, and Jack placed his hands on her shoulder. "I'm headed into town, fine meself a nice pub." Jasper said, he then got up and trotted away.

"Well, that was interesting…" Jack said.

"Yes, it was rather fun…" Elizabeth said trying to catch her breath. Jack leaned forward and kissed her. Elizabeth turned around and placed a hand on the side of his face and kissed him back.

"Jack! Got you the information you wanted!" Jacob said running towards them.

"What did you get?" Jack asked as both he and Elizabeth got up.

"We are dealing with something that is a bit out of our league…"


	24. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

"What do you mean 'out of our league'?" Elizabeth asked.

"Captain Henry Haley is of English nobility…if something were to happen to him the entire Royal Navy would hunt us down."

"Well what is his nobility?" Elizabeth asked.

"Earl Henry Harrington." Elizabeth gasped.

"Laura Harrington's brother…" Jack said.

"But what about his name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Changed it, didn't want to drag the family name into the mud." Jacob answered.

"Jack, this man is of Royal importance…how can they let him do these things?" Elizabeth sat back down in the sand.

"I don't know. Jacob, where is the Battalion's anchorage?"

"That's the other problem…"

"What could possibly be any worse?"

"London. His family estate is located next door to the Palace…it is likely to be heavily guarded." Jack sat down next to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth…I don't know what to do…we won't be able to make it into the harbor without being blown to pieces. We can wait and lure him out…or go after him at home…"

"We go to London, I have family their as well, what would be better than to stand right in front of him in the King's court? We will just have to sail to the southern border in Scotland and ride horses to London, it should be only a week ride if weather permits it. Then Cotton can sail her to a safer distance, near London we should bring Jasper and Jacob along, for support."

"It won't be easy…but it's worth a shot…What about Laura?"

"What about her? I have no ill feelings towards her…her brother is another story…I will see him dead…" Elizabeth said standing up and walking away, Jack and Jacob followed.

"What about this family you have?" Jacob asked.

"My Aunt Claire is the Queen's oldest friend, my Aunt travels with her court, we will visit my lovely Aunt…visit the court…find Henry…and put an end to all of this…"

"You paint such a lovely picture luv." Jack said.

"It is not pretty, but realistic…I'd hate to use my Aunt but…that is how it has to be…" Elizabeth marched up the gangplank and onto the deck of the Pearl. "You should get your brother we should leave now…" Elizabeth said walking to the cabin rather quickly.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Jack said.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth said swallowing hard, she was trying to hold back tears. "Now, go find him. I'll wait here."

"Fine, I'll be back." Jack then left. As Elizabeth shut the door she held her back to it and slowly slid to the floor and burst into tears.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Jasper!" Jack called through the bar.

"Aye Jack! Pull up a seat! Have a toast! Drink a bit!" Jasper had hit the rum a bit too hard.

"Jasper, we are leaving for London, we need to get back to the Pearl."

"London? Have you lost what was left of yer marbles?"

"No. Come on Jasper." Jack then helped his brother up and took him to the Pearl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth had finished drying her tears. Elizabeth became overwhelm with emotions…she had to put a brave face on…for Jack… She walked back over to the bed and took out the blanket again, and laid down on the bed and hugged it. Elizabeth was truly heartbroken, the loss of her child that she held for such a short time…Haley still haunted her dreams…she never wanted to sleep again after last night's dream…but sleep, also let her forget about her life for a moment…she wasn't living the horror, she could wake up and everything would be safe. Slowly Elizabeth drifted off into sleep still holding the blanket.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After Jack had made sure Jasper made it to his room, he had a chat with Jacob.

"Jacob you are sure about the bearings?" Jack asked.

"Yes Captain. I do have a question however…"

"What is that?"

"Well Elizabeth's plan…there is a dangerously high chance that we will all head to the noose."

"True…but he will never pay for his crimes. The King will sweep it under the rug and Elizabeth will always dwell on it…it is worth the risk."

"What about her Aunt Claire? How are we sure that she will remain quiet?"

"Well I know that she is her mother's sister, and Elizabeth trusts her, but Elizabeth will not tell her my name in it's entirety. The same story in Port Royal will apply here."

"Right…"

"Jacob if you don't want to go through with this…I understand…"

"No, I will do this for Elizabeth, if I don't help I am no better than Haley or Harrington or whatever he is calling himself."

"Your help is appreciated."

"Thank you Captain, now I must inform the crew." Jacob said.

"Alright, I am headed to me cabin." Jack then turned on his heel and walked into the cabin. Elizabeth was asleep already, and as Jack went around the bed to cover her up he saw what she was clenching…

Jack took a deep breath and knelt down beside her. The child he almost had…for the first time since Jack could remember his eyes glazed over with tears. Jack then ran his hand through Elizabeth's hair, petting her, soothing her aching heart as well as his. She in no doubt was having a harder time with this than he, the baby lived with her, breathed the same air, everything. However Jack felt the same loss, an ache had grown in the pit of his stomach and not gone away since Elizabeth first went missing seven months ago. As Jack grazed his hand on her cheek she woke with a start.

"It's only me luv…"

"Jack…" Elizabeth then realized what she still had in her hands. "I'm sorry…" Elizabeth said as she tried to hide it.

"No, please don't be." Jack then looked away for a moment, the silent tears were to fall. Elizabeth sat up and sat in the bed as he knelt in front of her, she then placed a hand on his chin and turned it towards her. It was the first time she had ever seen Jack cry… "Elizabeth, I am the one that has to apologize."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth said as she looked at him.

"I couldn't protect you or our child, I am sorry, so incredibly sorry."

"Jack, you can't blame yourself. Will and Haley are the guilty parties here, not you. Please Jack don't blame yourself." Elizabeth said as she started to cry herself.

"I can't fathom how you feel…I just don't know how to help you…"

"Jack I feel like something was taken from me, stolen, I was cheated out of something, I held her Jack…she would have been a beautiful girl…why was she meant not to live? Why were we not meant to raise her? Jack, what I need from you isn't much. Jack I want you to be strong for me, when I can't. I need you to pick me up, when I fall. That is all I need from you." Elizabeth then hugged him as he leaned into her stomach and cried, they both cried, they shared the same loss, they would share the same passion.


	25. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

"The three of you sit here." Elizabeth instructed as Jack, Jasper, and Jacob walked into the cabin to be cleaned up. It took the Pearl three months to reach the southern most point in Scotland.

"You can't walk into London looking as you do. Take off all your trinkets." Elizabeth turned to the basin to get the knife to shave the three of them.

"I am only playing the servant, why do I have to clean up?" Jasper complained.

"In English society, the servant has to look just as respectable as his master." Elizabeth then went to Jacob first. "This is just to clean you up a bit." Elizabeth went through the three of them and they were all clean shaven, except for Jack who kept the mustache and goatee, he just lost the length of it, and besides Elizabeth like him with the facial hair.

"Why the bloody hell does he keep his hair?" Jasper yelped.

"Because he is my bloody husband and I rather enjoy it!"

"Now, you all have washed you hair right?" Elizabeth eyed Jasper in particular.

"Yes I did." Elizabeth then took her comb and started to brush through his hair and put it into a ponytail, she did the same with Jack. Jacob had short hair so all she did was comb it neatly.

"See you all look very presentable already." Elizabeth said as she smiled.

"We all look as pretty as you." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Now really Jasper, you mean you don't enjoy having a women play with your hair and such?" Jack asked poking fun. "Have you lost your ways with the ladies?"

"No, she is my brother's wife, therefore the charm switch is permanently off. There was a reason why I became a pirate…and this was it. Men aren't men anymore, no baths, no combed hair, no cologne…"

"No population to speak of…" Elizabeth said.

"Funny." Jasper said. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Yes, I know I can't keep an eye on the three of you all the time so here are the basics. Our last name is Astor, Jack runs his own business in ship building, I am like as you know the daughter of a Governor, so that's how we shall travel in higher social circles. My Aunt is a friend of Queen Mary, my Aunt Claire is a lovely woman, but I do not wish to tell her the entire truth. Jack knows the rules when it comes to his wife, but the two of you need to know that you must be careful on who you decided to associate yourselves with."

"What do ye mean?" Jasper asked.

"With the ladies, please I beg you do not get involved, it will only cause attention to ourselves and we don't want that."

"No ladies, no parties, no liquor…seems rather dull."

"For you yes, myself and Jack will integrate ourselves in the social scene. I am sure my Aunt will make it a point that I be introduced to the Queen and Jack to King William. When Haley arrives if he is not already there, we will come to learn his routine…then act upon it." Elizabeth then walked into a closet and came out carrying four bundles. "These are for you." Elizabeth then walked down and handed a bundle to each of them.

"There is clothing for when we ride, we should be able to buy horses from the Scots. Once we get to London I'll see that we have garments made more suitable for the Court." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth looked at the three of them and saw the looks on their faces, confusion and fear, she knew she was asking a lot of them. "I just wanted to say thank you, I know what we are doing may land us in the noose, and I understand if either Jasper or you Jacob would want to back out of this." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, I will say the same thing to you as I said to Jack, if I do not help you in this endeavor then I am as guilty as Haley…so I am with you. You have always been incredibly kind to myself and my father and with that I give you my respect not only as a Captain, but as a friend." Jacob said.

"Aye I feel the same way lass. Jack is me brother, and you are my sister in law, we're family, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for the either of ye…but giving you a hard time about it is all the fun." Elizabeth smiled, she couldn't ask for anyone better than the three men that sat in front of her.

"Alright now that that's settled, I think we should prepare the crew and the Pearl for Scotland…" Jack said getting up. Jasper and Jacob took their cue that Jack wanted to speak with Elizabeth alone.

Elizabeth began to pack some things in a sack that would attach to her saddle, her jewels, gloves, and an extra dress. "Jack you should really take some things with you…it is a long ride to London."

"I'm all set. I have something for you." Elizabeth then turned around to face him. "I know that when you were with Haley you lost your wedding rings…" Jack then handed her a box. "These are a replacement…"

Elizabeth opened the box to reveal a beautiful set of rings, one being a band of diamonds, and the other was a gold band with a large square cut diamond in the center of it. "Jack this is too much." Elizabeth said. "Thank you." Elizabeth then kissed him. Slowly they made their way to the bed, a place they hadn't shared since Elizabeth was found.


	26. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

When Jack and Elizabeth woke the next morning Scotland was on the horizon. Jack was the first to wake up with Elizabeth sleeping on his chest, he hated to wake her but if they were not to be noticed they had to make the Pearl's arrival and departure a fast one.

"Elizabeth, time to go." Jack whispered.

"Mmmm…" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Come on luv…" Jack then sat up in bed, Elizabeth woke up and sat up as well.

"Are we already docked?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, but we must hurry." Then Elizabeth got up put her dress and shoes on, then put her cloak on. Jack did the same, he got dressed and put a thick jacket on, he looked nothing like a pirate and neither did Elizabeth.

"Here." Elizabeth said handling him his sack. "Your sword, pistol, and daggers are in there."

"What about yours?" Jack asked.

"Of course I put them in mine, do you think me a fool?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"No luv, just a bit forgetful…who wouldn't be after…"

Elizabeth cut him off, "…last nights performance. Like I have told you before, be careful on your bragging…sometimes you are way off target…so to speak." Elizabeth laughed at the face Jack made.

"Your bloody hilarious ye know that…"

"But you love me anyway." Elizabeth then gave him a peck on the cheek before she and him walked onto the deck were Jacob and Jasper were already waiting.

"About bloody time, we are just pulling in now." Jasper said and he was right.

After they watched the Pearl sail away the four started walking towards the market, Jack and Elizabeth walking ahead of Jasper and Jacob who were carrying everyone's bags.

"Pardon me sir, do you happen to know where I might purchase some horses?" Jack said in a cleaned up English accent.

"Yer at the right place. Now how many will you be needing?"

"Four. For myself, my wife, and two of our servants."

"Where will you be riding?"

"London."

"That is quite a ways sir, you sure you don't want a carriage for the lady, she seem quite prim of you ask me." Elizabeth made a face.

"Sir, I am quite capable of riding on these creatures so if you please show us to your stallions." The man then directed the group of them to the stables.

"Pick your choosing." The man said. Jack, Jasper, and Jacob relied on Elizabeth to tell them how to pick a dependable horse, although all three had ridden one at one time or another, Elizabeth was trained to ride and pick them out, she also knew the proper pricing.

"The four stallions on the last two gates on either side. Now what is your price?" Elizabeth asked.

"Shouldn't your husband be dealing with the negotiations?"

"No, I am dealing with them, I am well knowledgeable in these animals, where my husband has his business in the seas. So if you please what is your price?"

"Five hundred pounds…"

"What is your name?"

"Hugh Lawry."

"Mr. Lawry, I am no simpleton, and if you think just because I am a women that I will lay down and roll over for you, you are sadly mistaken sir. I know these horses are old and are only worth at the most one hundred and fifty pounds. So when I offer you two hundred I suggest you take it…" Elizabeth said as she held out the money in a small leather bag.

"You drive a hard bargain lass…you got spirit, so I won't argue with ye, and you know what your talking about. So that price is fine."

"Thank you Mr. Lawry." Elizabeth then went to grab her horses reins. Jack, Jasper, and Jacob did the same and lead the horses outside.

"Well done Elizabeth." Jasper said.

"Thank you. I assume you all know how to saddle your horses." The four then saddled their horses and tied their sacks to the side. Jasper and Jacob were the first on their horses and Jack helped Elizabeth onto her horse before he saddled his.

Along the trail Elizabeth explained what London and the rest of England would be like.

"Right now we are in Northern England, many farms are in and about here so tonight we will be able to find shelter for a small fee. As we head further south inns will trail the paths, this trail is the only direct one that leads to London. London itself is very large and it's streets are lined in cobblestone, although I haven't been here in quite a number of years I am sure it is to be beautiful."

"Now, what about the court? I have never been near one to know what it is like." Jacob said.

"The King and Queen rarely ever travel to the Caribbean, so that is the reason why you haven't. The court is a group of people, some noble, some not, these people serve King William and Queen Mary. My Aunt Claire has been friends with the queen even before she became queen. My Aunt is the Countess of York, she married my uncle who was of noble blood. The court can actually be quite entertaining, I have been at court twice, once before I came to Port Royal and once when I was about fourteen. The purpose of going to court is to make connections, and on my last time here I certainly have made long lasting ones."

"Any of them trustworthy?" Jack asked.

"I wouldn't tell anyone a blessed thing. We are planning to kill an Earl, I suspect that I would like to keep my mouth shut about something like that." Silence then took the group over, that is until Jasper broke it.

"Want to race?" He asked Elizabeth.

"You don't want to race me." Elizabeth said dryly.

"Why are you too good for me?"

"Yes. I know how to ride a horse and well at that, you don't, so before you embarrass yourself…"

"Go!" Jasper took off.

"Bloody bastard!" Elizabeth then went galloping off after him. Jack and Jacob picked up speed as well.

"Jasper, the trees are low, you should stop!" Elizabeth tried to warn him, but it was too late. A tree branch that hung too low caught Jasper, knocked him off his horse and onto the ground, Elizabeth ducked in time and quickly grabbed his horse's reins and went back to him and got off her horse.

"Jasper are you alright?" Elizabeth said as she kneeled over him.

"Do I look bloody alright?" Jasper said annoyed, he got up and pushed her out of the way.

"I told you to be careful." Elizabeth said walking towards him.

"Bugger off." Jasper was in pain and in no mood to hear of Elizabeth's preaching.

"No I won't and let me see your head." By this time Jack and Jacob had arrived.

"What happened?" Jack asked wanting to laugh.

"Jasper's head made friends with that branch you see on the ground. Now he won't let me take a look at him."

"Must you rat me out." Jasper turned to her and said.

"Must you act like a child now let me see that thick skull of yours." Elizabeth looked at a very nasty bump and bruise. "Well, you can be glad that your head it that thick, because I believe if it weren't you'd be out cold." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Funny." Jasper said.

"So is the fool up for the rest of the trip?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but we should stop, I think we passed a farm, we can stop for the night and get an early start tomorrow." Elizabeth said.

"Fine idea." Elizabeth and Jasper then mounted their horses and they rode to the farmer's house.

"Pardon me are you the master here?" Jack asked a man who was outside mending a fence.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Well, my wife and servants are on our way to London. We were wondering if you might have a place we could stay the night, and some food. We would gladly pay."

"Sure I have some room. Since my children have left and my wife had died, it has been quiet and lonely, please come in and settle yourselves in."


	27. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

It was early in the morning on the last day of travel for Jack, Elizabeth, Jasper, and Jacob. They would reach London by midday, and Elizabeth was glad for it, because she desperately wanted a bath once she reached her Aunt's home.

"My Aunt is an older lady by now so please be nice, as she will return the same graciousness to you." Elizabeth and Jack then walked up the stairs of her aunt's home, Jasper and Jacob were still in the drive waiting to get the signal.

"May I help you?" The butler answered the door.

"The lady of the house is Claire Bolton is it not?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Yes miss she is."

"Will you tell her that her niece Elizabeth is here to see her?"

"Right away, please step inside. Tell your men to leave the horses that the stable boy will tend to them." Jack then motioned for Jasper and Jacob to come in the home with them.

Claire Bolton's house was enormous, it was just as grand as it's size, Jack felt out of place.

"Elizabeth!" Claire came into the foyer, a surprised look on her face.

"Aunt Claire!" Elizabeth ran to her Aunt's open arms.

"Child why have you not written in so long? What brings this visit?" She asked happily.

"Well, I feel quite guilty about not writing to you in almost four years now, so I decided I would visit."

"You have definitely made up for it. You are so beautiful Elizabeth, you look exactly like you mother, God rest her soul." Claire then looked over to Jack, Jacob, and Jasper, and gave them a warm smile. "Who are these gentlemen?"

Elizabeth then grabbed Jack's hand and walked over to her Aunt, "This is my husband Jackson Astor."

"How do you do?" Jack then gave Claire a smile.

"Fine thank you. Elizabeth you certainly have grown in these past few years. Now, it looks as if your journey has been a long one, so I shall have my servants take you to your room and draw you bath for you and your husband, I have some garments that you both could use until we call for the seamstress, which I will do right away. We shall talk more when we are all settled, in the morning."

"Thank you Aunt Claire."

"It is nothing child, just seeing you is like having my sister back, you two look so much alike, it is uncanny." Claire then hurried off.

"She is a charming woman…like her niece." Jack said with a smile to Elizabeth.

"Yes she is." Then a servant interrupted them.

"This way my lords, be sure your men follow so they know the way." Jasper and Jacob gave each other a look then followed with the bags.

Once the door was closed behind them they began to talk freely.

"So where do we sleep?" Jasper asked.

"Probably with the servants." Jack said.

"When they start to fill the tub, I am sure they will take you with them." Elizabeth added.

"Are we in for it Jacob or what!" Jasper said annoyed.

"Listen to me Jasper, do not screw this up, or I swear I'll make your bloody life miserable!" Jack said to him.

"I'm not going to screw anything up…I swear…" Jasper quieted once he realized what he sounded like.

Elizabeth began to bustle about the room hiding their weapons. "Jasper and Jacob, your affects will be in this closet with ours." Just as she finished the sentence one of the servants walked in.

"The water is being brought now milady."

"Thank you, and could you please show my men their accommodations."

"They will be staying right next door should you need them. This way gentlemen." Jacob and Jasper then followed the man.

"A hot bath! I cannot wait!" Elizabeth said as she let down her hair.

"Me neither…" Jack then gave her a sly smile. "It is in a separate room, luv, with a lock, complete privacy…"

"That is very accommodating of my dear Aunt isn't it?" Elizabeth said with a grin of her own.

"My lady the tub is filled and you and my lord's garments are laid upon the table. Would you need assistance in dressing?" The servant asked.

"No, we can manage all on our own." Elizabeth gave him a smile. "That is all we shall be needing." Elizabeth then locked the door behind him as the servant walked out of the door.

"Now, we can have our fun…" Elizabeth said as she hooked her arms around Jack's neck.

"I am always up for that…"


	28. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

It was late at night and Elizabeth was sitting on a window seat overlooking the Thames. 'It is so beautiful.' Elizabeth thought to herself. Elizabeth then looked back to her bed, Jack was snoring something awful, therefore she was unable to sleep. Getting up she put her robe on and went downstairs to the study. As she glanced along the tables she saw a small portrait of her mother. Elizabeth took it and sat down in a chair. Elizabeth still missed her mother terribly, even though it had been ten years since she had died, there was still a part of Elizabeth that felt robbed of a mother daughter relationship. Elizabeth found her eyes to grow weary and got up from the chair and put her mother's picture back. As her arm extended to place it carefully back where she found it a hand grabbed her arm.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my Aunt's house?" A young man with light brown hair and hazel eyes yelled at her.

"She is my Aunt as well, who the hell are you?" Elizabeth said as she slapped his hand off of her.

"Gabriel Bolton. Who are you?" He gave he a curious look.

"Gabe?" Elizabeth said realizing who it was, "It's me Elizabeth!" She smiled.

"Elizabeth, by God it has been nearly eight years since I last saw you!" Gabe hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here it visit Aunt Claire. How about you?"

"Visit as well, actually I was called to court."

"By whom?"

"Earl Henry Harrington, earl of Kent." Elizabeth felt her heart drop, but kept the smile on.

"For what?"

"He wants me to invest in his trading business."

Elizabeth decided to shoot in the dark, "What does he trade?"

"Textiles to the Americas and Caribbean. Now dear girl what have you been up to?"

'Dear girl…' Elizabeth forgot the pet name he had for her, they had grown up together in England and he had actually visited her in Port Royal once, but they hadn't seen each other in years. "I am married."

"To whom?"

"Jackson Astor, he deals with business with ships." She had to keep up with the lie.

"I've never heard of him."

"He grew up in the Caribbean, he has only been in England a few times."

"I see. My dear girl married…"

"What about you have you found a wife?"

"No, most girls in London are to posh for my taste, a good strong woman is what I need, and have yet to find. Well, I am staying with Claire as well, I will not keep you up, I shall see you at morning breakfast."

"Good night." Elizabeth then walked upstairs back to her bedroom, and got into bed.

"Where did you go?" Jack asked waking up.

"My cousin Gabriel is staying with my Aunt as well."

"Is there a problem with that?" Jack asked sitting up.

"No, Gabe is a good man…"

"Then why do you have that look on yer face?"

"What look?"

"Something is bothering you…"

"Haley asked him to become his business partner."

"That is a problem."

"Yes, should we tell him?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Yes, we should tell the lad before he sinks the family fortune into this bastard…does he know what his business carries?"

"I don't think he does. We'll find out more at breakfast, I need to catch up on my rest, I haven't been sleeping." Elizabeth sighed.

"Come here." Jack then took her in his arms and rubbed her back, soon Elizabeth fell asleep, as did Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain wake up…" Jacob tried to gently wake Jack, Jasper would have none of it.

"Bloody hell if yer going to wake him up ye gotta shake him." Jasper then grabbed Jack by the shoulders and shook him, Elizabeth woke up as well.

"I am going to beat the brains out of you if you wake me up like that again." Jack said swinging his feet over the bed.

"Well as yer servants it is our duty to wake our Lord and Lady." Jasper smirked as Elizabeth got out of bed wearing only her chemise, she obviously did not notice, because the chemise is quite revealing.

"Elizabeth do you feel a draft?" Jasper asked.

"What?" Elizabeth looked confused. Jacob then gave Jasper a dirty look and quickly threw Elizabeth her robe. "Your disgusting." Elizabeth said with a look of disgust.

"I prefer charming."

"I prefer if you would leave so I may able to get dressed."

"Would the both of you stop the bickering?" Jack said as he got up. "It is getting on the only already frail nerve I have."

"I'm sorry Jack, next time I will just strangle him to silence him." Elizabeth said with a grin to Jasper.

"You let your wife talk to your only brother like that?" Jasper asked Jack.

"I would help…I would appreciate it if you would be more respectful to her…in the morning when she is not fully clothed…otherwise I'll ring your neck myself." Jack said to him.

"Did the two of you wake on the wrong side of the bed?" Jasper said.

"The Countess wanted us to tell you that breakfast will be served in an hour…" Jacob jumped in before things got worse.

"…while the rest of us clean out the barns…" Jasper muttered.

"Thank you Jacob." Elizabeth said. "Now if the two of you would please leave…we would like to get dressed…"

"Since you asked so nicely my lady." Jasper said with a smirk.

"Must you irritate me?" Elizabeth said.

"In my job description." Jasper grinned back at her and walked out of the room with Jacob in tow, Elizabeth laughed out loud.

"Are you sure about him?" Jack asked.

"It's alright I know he means no harm…just like you don't when you like to annoy me…" Elizabeth said as she grabbed one of the dresses from the closet.

"I do not…" Jack said buttoning up his shirt.

"Bloody hell you do…the both of you are one in the same…" Elizabeth said fastening a button on the back of her neck. "Can you help? Button this last one."

"Sure." Jack then walked behind her and grabbed her arm and placed it behind her back. "First you take that back…"

"No…" Elizabeth began to laugh. "I will not lie to my dear husband."

"Wench…" Jack twirled her to release her.

"Wretch…now if you please?" Jack then buttoned the last one for her. "Thank you." Elizabeth then turned around and kissed him.

"Much obliged…if you do more of that…"

"I will…but not now we have to really get going…" Elizabeth then walked away to the vanity to brush her hair.

"Bloody hell woman you are a tease!" Jack said as he placed his arms around her waist.

"I'm finished…let's have a look at you…" Elizabeth gave Jack a glance over. "Let me just fix your…" Elizabeth then refreshed his hair and put it neatly back into a ponytail.

"There your all done now. I am starving, aren't you?" Elizabeth then took his hand and started to lead him out the door.

"Not hungry for the same thing as you I wager." Jack said and Elizabeth giggled, but the two stopped in their tracks as they came face to face with Gabe.

"Excuse me." Jack said.

"No please, you are a married couple. I am Gabriel Bolton, Elizabeth's cousin."

"I heard last night, my wife told me of you."

"All good I hope." Gabe said.

"Of course all good." Elizabeth laughed out loud. "Come let's not keep Claire waiting."

The trio then made their way down to the dining room.

"Oh my favorite niece and nephew back in my home again!" Claire rejoiced. "Reginald please bring the platters." They all sat and began to eat.

"So Elizabeth, how long do you plan on staying?" Claire asked.

"I am not sure, maybe a week I am not sure, it would depend on when you tired of us."

"Nonsense! The masquerade ball is in one week, please say you'll stay for that, it shall be fun."

"Alright." Elizabeth said, a plan formulating in her mind.

"Now Jackson…" Claire began.

"Jack, call me Jack."

"Alright Jack, what is it you actually do?"

"I am interested in this as well…" Gabe said with a suspicious brow. 'I know him from somewhere.' Gabe said to himself.

"I am in business with many shipbuilders, I use them for trading, and sometimes I sell my own vessels."

"Is it lucrative?" Claire asked.

"Very." Jack answered.

"Delightful. Oh yes, Elizabeth I am to visit the Queen this afternoon, I would love it if you went with me. Gabe you could take Jack to meet with the King."

"That should be interesting." Gabe said, still not able to figure out where he had seen Jack.

"Yes, I have been to London only a few scarce times, and to meet the King, would be delightful." Jack said in an overly jovial tone. Elizabeth picked up it and looked over at him and he looked at her.

"Actually I think maybe after I meet with the Queen I should show Jack around. I thought it would be nice that I show him something for once." Elizabeth smiled.

"Delicious idea Elizabeth! Now if you don't mind I should be getting ready and so should you Elizabeth, the Queen does not forgive lateness." Elizabeth and Claire then left the table, but not before she whispered to Jack.

"Behave…" Elizabeth then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.


	29. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

"Elizabeth are you ready?" Claire asked.

"Yes, how do I look?" Elizabeth held out the pleats of her dress. It was a light blue gown, it had a low circle cut. The bodice was adorned with an intricate gold embroidery, underneath was a pure white velvet underskirt, her hair was pinned up, but a few curls were down.

"Lovely my dear…Come now Reginald will be waiting with the carriage, and I imagine Gabe and Jack shall be waiting as well." Claire then lead Elizabeth downstairs. Elizabeth's breath was taken away when she saw Jack, he looked incredibly handsome.

Jack felt the same way, Elizabeth was beautiful, her hair, her dress, everything, the smile she showed him was enormous. "You look handsome." Elizabeth whispered as she took his hand in hers.

"If it weren't for where we were going I'd say we would definitely be upstairs in our bed, having 'our' fun…" Jack whispered back as they walked to the carriage. Luckily for them Gabe was escorting his Aunt and neither or them were in listening distance.

"I would agree." Elizabeth giggled.

The court was immaculate, even more so than Elizabeth remembered. The castle was decorated in violet silk and lilies. As Jack and Elizabeth entered the castle they felt incredibly out of place, they were pirates, and in the King and Queen's presence, this would be something they could tell their children.

"Your majesty, this is my lovely niece Elizabeth I have told you about, and this is her husband Jackson Astor." Claire announced to Queen Mary, who was seated next to King William.

"More like bragged Claire…" The Queen said jokingly. "Now let me have a look at you…" Elizabeth then stepped forward nervously swallowing hard. "Beautiful child you are. Pity you are married, I would match you with lovely Earl Henry Harrington. Are you in love Elizabeth?"

"Yes your highness I am." Elizabeth curtseyed.

"Lovely…"

"Sir, what do you do for business?" King William asked.

"Ship building, trading of sorts." Jack answered.

"Interesting. Are you related to the Astor's of Wales?"

"No your highness, I am from the Caribbean colonies."

"Is trading lucrative there?"

"Very lucrative."

"Well my wife and I won't keep you two, please enjoy the festivities." The King said. Elizabeth and Jack bowed and quickly made their way into the crowd.

"My God Jack!" Elizabeth said as they hurried around a corner, they were going to talk in one of the long hallways, no one would be there to hear them.

"I know, he knows the royal couple as well."

"I think we have gotten in over our heads. We shall strike during the masquerade ball, that is when we will find him. Christ thank God you went with me, otherwise I would have to meet him…" Hushed voices were coming from down the hall. Jack pulled Elizabeth into a dark corner into the hall as the two voices were coming closer.

"Well it is very lucrative, I assure you that your money will be tripled by the years end." Elizabeth went wide eyed in fear, and Jack sensed her breathing become heavy, that was Henry Hailey.

"I shall visit you at your home then and we can talk more. I actually am a bit curious, have you ever heard of a Jackson Astor? He is supposed to be a trader and shipbuilder in the Caribbean." The other voice was Gabriel's.

"No, I haven't. Why the question?"

"He is married to my cousin, and I know I have seen him before, I just can't remember."

"Well I suggest good hunting."

"Thank you." Then the voices went quiet again and Elizabeth and Jack emerged from the corner.

"Jack, what if he finds out?"

"Well, then we better hope he doesn't." Jack then grabbed Elizabeth's hand and took her out of the castle and back to her Aunt's home.

"Jasper! Jacob!" Jack bellowed through the halls.

"What happened?" Jasper and Jacob said at the same time running to meet them in the hall.

"Let's talk in the study…" Jack then started to lead them to the study.

"Jack I am going to go to our room, I am not feeling too well." Elizabeth said as she started to walk away.

"Go on ahead." Jack told Jasper and Jacob. Jack then went after Elizabeth.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I just didn't like being that close to him…" Elizabeth said exasperated. "I am tired, I just want to rest, I promise if I need you I'll call for you."

"Alright." Jack then gave her a kiss and then joined Jasper and Jacob in the study.

As Elizabeth walked into her bedroom, and turned to shut the door someone pushed through the door. Elizabeth tried to scream but a hand went over her mouth.


	30. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

"You bloody lied to me!" Gabe yelled at Elizabeth. Gabe released his hand from her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth said.

"Don't lie Elizabeth, especially not to me! That is Captain Jack Sparrow, a well known pirate!"

"How did you find out?" Elizabeth asked, her voice whispered.

"In a bloody newspaper! It was an article about the pirate problem in the Caribbean and I read it! And their was a portrait of him! Now why did you lie!"

"I did not lie to hurt you! I lied to protect both you and Claire!" Elizabeth said.

"From what? You are married to Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl he is a criminal!" Gabe said in a hushed voice.

"He is who you say. But there is more to it than that."

"Is everything a lie then? Are you even married? What about your servants?"

"We have been married for almost three years, one of the servants is the first mate of the Pearl, and the other is Jasper Sparrow, Jack's brother."

"And what are you a pirates whore then?" Gabe said brazenly. Elizabeth let her hand slap across his face.

"I am no whore you pig!" Elizabeth then walked past him and sat on the bed, tears slide down her face. Gabe looked at her and felt sorry, he didn't mean to say that.

"I am sorry Elizabeth, I didn't mean to say that. I just don't understand." He sat down next to her.

"Well then let me explain, four years ago my fiancé Will Turner died. My father wished for me to wed James Norrington, so I left and ran right into Jack so to speak. He trained me to be a pirate…"

Gabe interrupted her, "I have heard the stories Elizabeth…so you are the Mistress of the Black Pearl that every man talks about. She is as beautiful as she is deadly, you are supposed to be better than most men."

"I am. I assume you know most of the story."

"Yes, last I heard was that you had been in a accident and you were with child and had died, but seeing as you are here…that must mean there is a story."

"Yes, I was picked up by the Battalion. Captain Henry Hailey tormented and went as far as to rape me…" Elizabeth struggled to maintain to her composure. "Later I came to find that wasn't his name…his real name is Earl Henry Harrington of Kent."

"Can't be, I know the man."

"No you don't, I saw him when you were in the halls with him. That is the same man Gabe!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"We came here to put an end to my suffering…"

"So your plans are to murder him?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"The masquerade ball."

"What about Claire?"

"She does not need to know."

"I agree…is there anything I can do to help?" Gabe asked taking her hand.

"Yes, there is…" Elizabeth then took him by the hand and took him downstairs to the study where Jack, Jasper, and Jacob were all chatting, all went silent when Gabe entered the room.

"Jack he knows." Elizabeth said shutting the door. "He wants to help."

"Well then…let's begin."


	31. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

"So let me get this straight. We are all going to play bloody dress up, the four of us guard the exits, and we allow Elizabeth to dance with him, then she more or less tell him to get going, then we follow outside and take him to his home." Jasper said.

"Right. Gabe will give us a layout to his home." Elizabeth said.

"I just want to ask you something." Jack blurted out. He then looked at Gabe. "Can I trust you? I swear to you if you foul this plan, or hurt Elizabeth in any way I will kill you with my own two bloody hands." Jack was serious.

"You can trust me…I would never hurt Elizabeth, and after this new information that I received, I will make sure the King hears about this once all is said and done. The true question is can I trust a pirate?"

"Since your cousin is a pirate also Captain of the Pearl, this question is also directed at her. I am a pirate, but one you may trust, can you trust that?"

"Yes ."

"Good then."

"Now if everything is all set, it is late. I am tired, and there is only four days till the ball, there is much that we need to do…" Elizabeth started to leave.

"Elizabeth, until we leave London I don't want you to go anywhere on your own. You will either have me, Jasper, Jacob, or Gabe with you at all times." Jack said.

"Jack, I don't need protection and I am no child I can handle myself."

"Elizabeth, I am not budging on this. If Hailey sees you he will kill you without thinking about it, you are a threat to him, you are not a whimpering woman, you are strong, he did not count on that."

"Jack I will not live in fear!" Elizabeth then turned and slammed the door shut. Gabe, Jasper, and Jacob then all looked at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Well which one is watching her?" Jacob asked. Jack then got up and ran after Elizabeth. By the time Jack went upstairs Elizabeth was not there…he looked around the room and saw that the closet door was open. Elizabeth had taken her pistol. Jack ran downstairs and into Gabe, Jacob, and Jasper.

"What happened?" Gabe asked.

"Elizabeth took her pistol, she is headed after Hailey." Jack then ran out the door, Jasper, Jacob, and Gabe ran after him.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

Elizabeth walked through the streets, tears streamed down her delicate face. 'I will not let Jack have me on guard, I won't let my husband keep me prisoner because of him. I will end it tonight.' Elizabeth marched up to his home and froze on the street in front of his house.

Jack caught up to her and watched her from a distance. She stood still, terrified. Jack then walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and pointed her pistol at him.

"Relax, it's me…" Jack said softly. Elizabeth put the gun down. "Let me take you back…"

"No Jack, I can't let this happen. You can't treat me like a prisoner because of him."

"Elizabeth I just want you to be safe, I am not sure of my surroundings, I cannot trust where I am, if we were anywhere in the Caribbean then it would be different. Please it is only another four days, wait only a bit longer."

"Jack I am so tired." Elizabeth sighed.

"I know you are so let me take ye to Claire's and to bed. Where I know yer safe…"

"Alright." Jack then grabbed her hand and took her to bed as he promised.

"Jack I'm afraid." Elizabeth said as she sat in bed with him.

"Of what?"

"Him. What if I freeze when I approach him?"

"You won't, just think your dancing with me, and be your charming self."

Elizabeth smiled. "But I am not."

"I know that you will be fine, then we will catch him and he will get what he deserves."


	32. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

"Elizabeth dear?" Claire called through the house, she walked upstairs and started to head towards her bedroom.

"Elizabeth? Are you in there?" Elizabeth became startled as her pistol and weapons were out on the bed. Tonight was the night of the Ball, and Elizabeth need to figure out how to take all of these things without them being seen. She quickly through the coverlet over the bed and hid them.

"Come in." Elizabeth said smoothing out her dress.

"Elizabeth, where is your charming husband the ball is in only a few short hours?"

"With Gabriel, and our servants. I believe they went to dress at the tailor's, we said he would come back and pick me up in the carriage."

"I am not going tonight my dear…" Inside Elizabeth was relived, but she had to play her part.

"Why?"

"I am getting too old. These old bones need to rest every once in a while. I do however want to see you get dressed. Madeline!" Her Aunt called. Quickly Madeline one of the servant girls came rushing in.

"Yes my lady?"

"Elizabeth needs to start getting dressed now, and I would like you to do it. Her garments are in the closet there." Elizabeth took that as her cue, she started to take off her shoes stockings and dress. She was wearing only her chemise as the servant came back with her dress.

"My lady this is a beautiful dress." The servant smiled as she laid it on the bed. It was ivory in color with gold embroidery throughout it, the bodice had white lace wrapped around it, it was a beautiful dress.

The maid then helped Elizabeth put her garters on, to help keep her hosiery in place. Next was the corset, the part Elizabeth hated.

"Please not too tight." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth you know it has to be tight…" Her Aunt said as she sat in an armchair looking over the procedure. "…the only way you must not wear it that was is if you are with child…" Her Aunt then looked her face. "Are you?"

"No, I don't think so." Elizabeth said with honesty.

"You're a young girl, perhaps you don't know the signs?" Claire said.

"No I do, I am not sure if I am with child. I will consult a physician as soon as possible." Elizabeth said. In the past week she had noticed she had felt the same way as when she first found out she was having a baby, which raised Elizabeth's suspicions.

"Madeline, do not lace the corset too tightly then."

"Yes my lady." The maid did as she was told. Next came the dress, which fit her perfectly. Then the shoes, which were white.

"Sit down at the vanity Elizabeth, I shall do your hair. Madeline, please bring the basket on my dresser here, and the box on the bed.

"Right away."

"Elizabeth, my sweet child…" Claire said as she brushed Elizabeth's hair. "…please say you won't be leaving in only a day. It is too soon."

"I am sorry Claire, my husband found there to be a problem in one of his yards, I must go."

"Please say you'll visit again, and do not forget to write."

"I promise. Thank you Madeline." The servant had placed the basket on the vanity.

"You may stay here and clean up the room a bit, take Elizabeth's clothes to the laundry room so they may leave with her tomorrow."

Claire then put Elizabeth's hair up with a twist. There was a defined center if you looked on the right side of Elizabeth's head. In the center of it Claire took a white rose which was properly washed and trimmed, and pinned it in her hair. Claire also took a bit of golden dust and sprinkled it on Elizabeth's hair to make it sparkle.

Claire then stood in front of Elizabeth and put some pink powder on her cheeks, took kohl and lined Elizabeth's eyes to make them stand out, and took rose scented lotion and placed a tiny dab on her lips to make them soft, with a slight shine.

"All set my dear."

"Thank you Claire."

"No problem my dear, now in that box that is on your bed I got it for you for this occasion. Your mask is right beside it."

"Thank you."

"I will leave you to finish. I shall see you off." Claire and Madeline then walked out of the room to leave Elizabeth by herself. Quickly Elizabeth ran to the closet and pulled out her sack that had her weapons. Jack, Jasper, and Jacob had already taken theirs so they may assemble it at the tailor's. She lifted her skirts and tied the daggers and pistol to her garter, there would be no way that she could hide her sword. Luckily it was a masquerade ball, Jack, Jasper, Jacob, and Gabriel could leave theirs out in the open. Elizabeth then opened the box her Aunt had given her. When she opened it Elizabeth gasped.

It was a beautiful white mink cloak. The inside was lined with white silk, it was beautiful. Elizabeth quickly put it on and put her mask on, which took up half of her face and flowers and pearls were placed throughout it. She looked into a mirror and realized no one would recognized her. She went downstairs where Claire and Jack were waiting.

"You look lovely." Claire said. "You know that cloak was your mothers when she was a young lady, she left it here because she didn't need it in the Caribbean when she left."

"I agree with your Aunt, you look beautiful." Jack said as he took her hand. Jack was wearing a tuxedo with tails, a black cloak, and his sword, the one Elizabeth had gotten him on his side. His mask was white and had no adornments.

"Now you two go. Have fun." Claire said as she waved then off.

As Jack helped Elizabeth into the carriage Jasper and Jacob were in their waiting, both were dressed similar to Jack.

"Where is Gabriel?" Elizabeth asked.

"He is already there." Elizabeth went silent again, she was terrified, she was so afraid she would freeze up in front of Haley.

"Don't worry…" Jack said as he took her cold hands. "…I will always be watching you, and Jasper, Jacob, and Gabriel will be around the exits. The four of us will know where you are at all times."

"Yea, I won't let me eyes off of ye." Jasper said.

"Thank you." Elizabeth then exhaled loudly. The carriage then pulled up in front of the castle. The three stepped out and met with Gabriel that was waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"He is inside. There is dancing, so step in when ever you are ready Elizabeth." Gabe said as he looked into her fearful eyes.

"I can't do this…" Elizabeth said as she started to back away. Jack grabbed her by the arm to prevent her from going anywhere.

"Elizabeth we have come this far, we cannot turn back. You are a strong woman, the strongest I have ever met, I will not let you cower to this man, we will follow the plan, and we can live the rest of our lives in peace." Jack spoke to her harshly, he needed to get her point across.

Elizabeth seemed to breath heavily. "I'm ready." Elizabeth walked in the grand hall, seemingly separate from Jack, Jasper, Jacob, and Gabriel, once they walked in the five went their separate ways.

Elizabeth watched the dancing…then she saw him at the other side of the room. All the women and men were beautifully dressed, none compared with Elizabeth, she got many looks of lust and envy. As she crossed the room she also saw Jack follow parallel to her. Not wanting to be too obvious she made her approach carefully, and went to the table and got herself a glass of champagne, and watched him.

Henry Harrington noticed the beautiful women that was walking across the floor. 'How did a beautiful woman like that have no one to dance with?' Henry walked towards the woman.

"Excuse me my lady."

"Yes my lord?" Elizabeth answered innocently.

"Would you care for a dance? A gorgeous woman such as yourself should never be alone." Elizabeth felt faint but kept her wits about her.

"Why my lord, such a gracious complement…" Elizabeth said.

"I do not give them lightly…" He then picked up her hand and kissed it. "Now, you have not answered my question…"

"And which question would that be?" Elizabeth said turning the charm switch on.

"You are bewitching my lady…" The Earl grinned. "Would you like to accompany me on the dance floor?"

"I would love to join you in a dance." Henry then took her hand and lead her across the floor.


	33. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

"You dance wonderfully my lord." Elizabeth said as they whirled around the floor, Elizabeth had her hand around his neck, the other held her skirts up.

"Not as fair as you, very graceful. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"In London?"

"Yes."

"Visiting relatives…amongst other things." Elizabeth said.

"Lovely." Elizabeth couldn't believe how suave this man is.

"So my lord, what are you doing here in London?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well I live here most of the year, the rest of my time I am working in the Caribbean."

"What do you do?"

"I own my own trading business."

"How interesting? What do you trade?"

"Textiles and other things. Would you care for another drink?" He asked as the song stopped.

"That would be delightful, I am parched." Elizabeth said as she held a gloved hand to her chest. Henry found this woman charming, delightful, perhaps his match. Once they got to the table he handed her a glass of wine.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said politely. Elizabeth out of the corner of her saw Jasper watching her, and Gabriel was approaching.

"My lord, I was thinking of our business venture."

"Oh and?" Elizabeth was watching afraid to make a move.

"I am inclined to say no. Perhaps some other time, I would like to have my own business prosper before I invest in another." Gabriel said.

"Fair enough. You shall inform me when you are ready to invest?"

"Of course my lord." Gabriel gave Elizabeth a look from behind his mask.

"Stupid…" Jack grumbled as he watched Gabriel pull his stunt.

"Well my lord, would you like to return to the dance floor?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, how about to my home? It is not far. We can make music of our own, and we will gain privacy." Henry then took her outside to the carriages.

Elizabeth was scared this was not part of the plan. Jack walked up to Gabriel.

"Did you see where they went?" Jack asked, growing nervous.

"No, I lost them." Jack then motioned for Jasper and Jacob to join them.

"Did you see where they went?" Jack asked.

"No." Was both of their replies.

"Bloody hell, we were supposed to watch her…" Jack said searching around the room. "They must have gone to his home." Jack and company ran outside and looked for the Earl's carriage, it was gone. Jack, Jasper, Jacob, and Gabriel then ran to their own carriage and sped off.

"My lady we can remove our mask's now. There is need for secrets." The Earl said as he removed his mask.

"My lord, it is my first masquerade ball…and you have me left early…I shall keep my mask on till midnight." Elizabeth said smoothly.

"You would have me wait until midnight to have a look at your beautiful face."

"Yes, my lord."

"You know we have been dancing and talking with one another and I have yet to learn your name." Henry Harrington said as he danced with Elizabeth in the middle of his garden.

"I do not know yours, my lord."

"I am Henry Harrington, Earl of Kent."

"Earl? Nobility blood, how intriguing…" Elizabeth said coyly.

"What is your name my lady?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Elizabeth? Lovely name. Do you have a last name my dear?" Elizabeth leaned in a bit closer to his ear.

"Swann…" She decided to use her maiden name. 'Where was Jack? I'm going to have to handle this myself.' "I think my Lord, we should continue this in your bedchamber." Elizabeth said slyly, knights were surrounding them, she needed to be alone with him if her plan were to work.

"Anything you wish my Lady." Henry then led her upstairs to his bedroom.

Henry then nervously tried to remove his clothing. It took Elizabeth a lot of self-control for her not to laugh because it looked like the man was eager, too eager. Elizabeth then walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, stopping him before he took off too much. 'By God where are you Jack?' Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him. He grabbed her and flung her on the bed and climbed on top of her and started to kiss her sloppily. With all her might Elizabeth rolled him over and she sat on top of him both of her legs on either side of him, she had to end it here.

"A lady with direction." Henry said as he grabbed her hips. "I believe you can take that mask off…"

"Yes, I can…" Elizabeth reached down to him and kissed him tenderly, while she was doing that she took a dagger out from her garter, and kept it hidden beside her. Elizabeth leaned back and held the dagger to his throat.

"What is the meaning of this!" The Earl cried.

Elizabeth then removed her mask, now it was clear of her intentions. "Do you think you could get away with what you have done?" Elizabeth said bitterly.

"You wench!" Henry tried to struggle but Elizabeth's knees kept his arms pinned down. "You are sly let me tell you that, but if I get free of this I will kill you."

"I have no doubt in that. However, unfortunately for you, you will be dead." Elizabeth kept the dagger close.

"I want to know why you picked me out of all those women…" Elizabeth asked him.

"Why? You were the loveliest, the moment I saw you I had to have you…over and over again." He smiled.

"You're a pig…" Elizabeth said coldly.

"Do you honestly think that if you kill me right now that that will help you? I bet you dream of me every night…I will always haunt your dreams…" He said to distract her, and he had.


	34. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

Henry flipped Elizabeth over and knocked the dagger out of her hand. Now he was on top of her.

"The last time we were like this it was rather enjoyable." He sneered. Elizabeth struggled, but he only laughed.

"Where is your husband? He let you here all by yourself…foolish man." Henry started to pull the laces of her dress. He threw it to the floor and lifted her chemise. 'This can't happening again…Jack please come for me….'

"More arsenal?" He then took out the other daggers and pistol and threw those to the floor as well. "I think I'll find this more enjoyable as I am strangling the breath out of you…" He then took one of his large hands and placed it around her neck, choking her, taking the life from her, his other hand was trying to undo the corset. Elizabeth was struggling to breath, her world was going black. As the corset was flung to the floor, he slid his other hand up her thigh, that was as far as he got. A bullet rang out and went right through his chest, blood spattered on Elizabeth, and he release his grip on Elizabeth's neck and fell on her.

"Elizabeth!" Jack ran to the bed and threw Henry off. Jasper, Jacob, and Gabriel entered the room behind him. Elizabeth was gasping for air, color was drained from her cheeks.

"I am sorry…Did he hurt you?"

"No…" Elizabeth said still trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Jack we got to go! The knights we ducked would have heard that." Jasper said. Jack grabbed Elizabeth by the hand and they ran down the hall to try and run out the door, but knights were blocking it.

"Stay where you are!" One of them said.

The five of them turned to see Henry stagger out of his room holding a gun in his hand. "Do you think you could get away?" Henry shot wildly into the air. Jack grabbed Elizabeth and ducked but the bullet hit him in the stomach. Gabriel returned fire and killed Henry.

"Jack!" Elizabeth screamed. The knights were running towards them.

"Give him here lass." Jasper then picked his brother up, Gabriel grabbed Elizabeth's hand, and Jacob ran down the long hallway.

"Which way Gabe?" Elizabeth screamed.

"The window! The Thames is down there it is our only chance!"

They reached the window, Jacob was the first to jump out and land in the water. Jasper then tossed Jack down to Jacob. Jasper and Gabriel then helped Elizabeth jump out the window, then Jasper and Gabriel jumped as well. They bobbed in the water for a bit, not quite sure what their next move was.

"Sail ho!" It was the Pearl.

"Thank God!" Elizabeth said as she help keep Jack afloat.

Once they were all aboard the Pearl, Jasper took Jack into his cabin, and Elizabeth quickly gave orders out.

"Cotton! Good timing, please get us out of this God forsaken place!" Gabriel watched as his younger cousin ordered. "Gabe, come help me with Jack!" Elizabeth then ran into the cabin.

Elizabeth looked at Jack's wound, she took a sheet and pressed down hard on his stomach. "Jacob, get the tray that has the bandages, it is in the galley."

"Yes Captain!" Jacob then ran off.

"Jasper keep pressure on his stomach please!" Jasper looked scared and did not move an inch. "Jasper!" Jasper then rushed to his brother's bedside and kept pressure on the wound. Jacob then returned with the tray. Elizabeth took the pliers.

"Gabe, take the bandages and wet them with the rum. I am going to take the bullet out. He will lose too much blood if it takes too long." Elizabeth then put the pliers in the wound and pulled it out. "The bandages Gabe." Elizabeth then took the bandages and rubbed them into the wound. "The stitching…" Elizabeth then stitched up the wound, the bleeding stopped. Elizabeth sighed, she had to do it quickly before he lost too much blood. She took a clean bandage and wrapped his wound cleanly.

"Now what?" Jasper asked.

"We wait. Thankfully the bullet did not hit any of his organs…we'll just have to wait until he wakes up." Elizabeth got up and looked at her chemise…it was soaked in blood. Elizabeth walked across the room and put Jack's jacket on…she was cold and tired and incredibly beaten…mentally and physically, she pulled the arm chair up to the bed and curled up in a ball next to Jack, she would wait for him to wake up.

Gabe watched his cousin be so strong, she wasn't the same girl, she was a woman now, a strong independent leader. Jasper and Gabe walked up to her at the same time.

"Oh, Gabe…I'm sorry…once we get out of harms way we will take you where ever you would like to go." Elizabeth said not looking at him. "Jasper, I want you to help Jacob…he will need it…Gabe you can help the crew. I will be out once and a while to check on things." Elizabeth said somberly.

"Elizabeth, I will…" Jasper started.

"I just want to be left alone right now, please." Elizabeth said, tears brimming her hurt brown eyes.

"Right." Jasper and Gabriel then walked out of the cabin.


	35. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

Seven days had gone by and Jack had still not woken up. Elizabeth was by his side every day and every night, she was still wearing the blood stained chemise and Jack's jacket. Jasper knew she needed time to get herself cleaned up and rested, so Jasper asked Cotton to fill the bathtub that was below deck with hot water, Jasper himself took some of Elizabeth's clothes and put them on a chair in the room, she needed time for herself.

"Elizabeth?" Jasper whispered as he walked into the cabin.

"Yes." Elizabeth looked at him with tear stained cheeks.

"Why don't you clean up a bit? Get out of that chemise…take time to sleep…"

"I can't leave him…" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth you won't do him any good if ye don't rest…"

"I know…"

"So go, I'll watch him, if anything happens I'll call ye."

"Alright." Elizabeth then squeezed Jack's hand before she got up and left. Jasper took Elizabeth's seat and talked with his brother.

"Jack the lass loves ye, you got to wake up for her…she sits here day and night for ye. If ye can't wake up…I understand, but I promise I'll make sure she is taken care of…I'll never let anything happen to her…but I think you should be the one to protect and care for her…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was sitting in the tub pinning up her now clean hair. She took the scrubber and started to scrub her hands…trying to get the blood off her hands. Elizabeth looked at the water and saw that it was a rose pink…Elizabeth then started to cry…'How had things gone so wrong?' Regaining her composure Elizabeth dried herself off with a towel and got dressed, Jasper had put her black pants, white blouse, a vest, and her boots laid out for her. She brushed her semi-dry hair and pulled it up into a ponytail, she noticed something as she looked herself over in the mirror, her stomach…it was expanding. She was having a baby…good news if it wasn't for the present situation…Elizabeth could tell the day her Aunt pointed it out to her…her Aunt just clarified her suspicions, by her math she was about two months into it.

Elizabeth walked on deck, and went to Jacob, who was talking with Gabe.

"Jacob, I want to know our coordinates." Elizabeth asked.

"We are a week away from Nassau. I set courses there since the Pearl gathers its supplies there. I hope that is alright…"

"Yes that is fine." Elizabeth started to walk away.

"Elizabeth wait!" Gabe went after her.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing. I just needed to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Do you think that I could have a place here on the Pearl?"

"Are you sure you would want this? It isn't easy."

"I know it isn't, but I know how to defend myself, and I know my way around a ship. All I want is a chance."

"You have your chance."

"You are remarkable Elizabeth, my dear darling girl…" Elizabeth smiled.

"Get to work! As your Captain I order you to do so!" Elizabeth said jokingly.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Elizabeth then walked back into the cabin and reality hit her all over again. Jack looked pale, his breathing was steady, she still held out hope for Jack, she always would.

"I'm back." Elizabeth said quietly to Jasper.

"Good, see now you can come here and stay with him."

As Elizabeth sat down in the chair, she stopped Jasper with her words. "I don't know what I'll do without him…"

"You know what you'll do, besides don't think that way, luv. Jack will wake up and you'll go back to where you were."

"I'm with child…" Elizabeth blurted out. "I can't manage the Pearl and raise a child on my own…"

"You don't have to…" Jack whispered. "I wouldn't leave you luv…"


	36. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

"Jack!" Elizabeth practically leaped out of her seat. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I been shot…" Jack said with a weak smile.

"No, do you need anything?" Elizabeth was ready to run out of the room to get him anything he wanted.

"No just you luv." Elizabeth sat back down and held his hand.

"Jack I was so worried about you…" Elizabeth said tears streaming down her face.

"I know…but I'm alright…" Jack then looked at his brother.

"Thank you…"

"For what?" Jasper asked, relieved his brother would be alright.

"That promise you made me…"

"You heard that?"

"I heard everything." Jack said, "Opening my eyes was the hard part."

"So you heard what I just said…" Elizabeth said a small smile on her face.

"Yes." Jack reached for her stomach, "I heard everything…"

"Well I'll leave you two alone. I'll tell the crew that all is well." Jasper then bowed out of the room.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Jack asked a look of concern on his face.

"I am fine, don't worry about me, we need to get you better…"

"That should be fun…" Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"Not until that wound of yours heals…by then I may be too far along to do anything with you…" Elizabeth said crossing over to the other side of the bed to look at his wound.

"Better hurry the healing process then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four months had passed and Jack was almost back to normal, still sore he tried to resume his Captain duties, but Elizabeth would hear none of it She had docked the Pearl in Nassau for the past month, her due date was getting close, she wasn't about to risk another failed pregnancy.

"Jack, you can't go back to where you were, at least not yet." Elizabeth said tucking him into bed.

"Elizabeth your having a baby, you can't do it either." Jack said.

"Jack, I feel fine, a little morning sickness, but other than that I am fine." Elizabeth then started to bustle about the room and clean up a bit. She went about and picked up clothing and books.

"Your making me dizzy stop for a second." Jack said getting out of bed.

"Get back in bed!" Elizabeth then walked towards him, "Please Jack I have enough to worry about, please let the last thing be you. I am going to run to the galley and get you something to eat." Elizabeth then went out the door.

Heading down the stairs Elizabeth felt dizzy, perhaps she was overdoing it a bit. She carefully went down the stairs and sat on a stool in the galley and placed her hand on her now larger stomach, rubbing it.

"Elizabeth?" It was Gabriel. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No, not really."

"Tell me what's bothering you, maybe I can help."

"Well you can't. You can't carry this baby, and you can't assume the role of Captain." Elizabeth said a bit more bitterly than she intended.

"Touchy subject I see."

"I'm sorry, it's just that taking care of Jack, running the Pearl, and dealing with carrying a baby, I am really tired, and now my body is feeling it. I got really dizzy going down the stairs, I almost fell."

"That isn't good for you or the baby, nor is it for Jack. You have to take care of yourself."

"After I take Jack's dinner to him." Elizabeth got up and bustled around the kitchen. Gabriel watched her carefully, she looked quite pale.

"Would you like some?" Elizabeth asked as she turned from the stove.

"No I'm all set."

"Suit yourself." Elizabeth then turned with a tray and headed for the stairs. She stopped halfway and dropped the tray and grabbed her stomach in pain. "Gabriel…"

"Elizabeth!" Gabriel ran to her. "What's happening?"

"It's normal…"

"I don't think so…"

"Yes, I had them the first time…stress…the doctor warned me…" Elizabeth said between her gasps of air.

"Come on…" Gabriel then picked her up and took her on deck. Jasper came running over.

"What happened?"

"She is having pains…open the door." Jasper opened the door to the cabin and Jack was reading at the table.

"Elizabeth?" Jack jumped from his seat and went to bed where Gabe set her down.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth gasped loudly in pain.

"Jacob, run for the doctor." Jack ordered.

"What are you feeling?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Pain, lot's of it." Elizabeth grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"The doctor should be here at any moment, just hold out a bit longer." Jack told his wife, sweat was dripping from her forehead, her face were contorting to signs of pain.

"What seems to be the problem?" Doctor Hughes, the man Elizabeth had seen before and the one she saw now said as he walked through the door.

Doctor Hughes walked over to the bed and felt around Elizabeth's stomach, "The baby is not in danger…I need you all to get out, I need some room…" Jack, Jasper, Jacob, and Gabriel all waited outside the cabin door.

"Elizabeth, you need to relax for a moment." Doctor Hughes felt her abdomen again. He then went into his bag and pulled out a bottle, "Here take this." The doctor then poured it into a glass and held it to Elizabeth's lips.

"What was that for?" Elizabeth asked breathing heavily.

"The pain, many pregnant women have what you just experienced, it is pre-labor pains, if you are under a great deal of stress then it happens." The doctor then saw Elizabeth's body relax. "See I can tell it is better."

"Yes…" Elizabeth said laying back down in the pillows a bit more.

"I want you to close you eyes and sleep Elizabeth, you are only three months away from a delivery date, this is a critical time." Elizabeth was closing her eyes listening to him talk, she soon fell asleep. The doctor then left the bottle and went on deck.

"Jack, can I have a word with you?" Doctor Hughes said.

"What happened?" Jack asked a worried expression on his face.

"Pre-labor pains, happens when the women is under a great deal of stress. If it is to happen again, I won't doubt it, give her some of that elixir that I left on the dresser. I am recommending that she stay on limited bed rest until she delivers."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"She is limited to the cabin and no where else. Make sure she follows that order Jack, otherwise she won't deliver that baby to term." The doctor then gave Jack a nod and walked off the ship.

Jack scratched the back of his head, Elizabeth was not going to like the new living arrangements.

"Elizabeth?" Jack called her name as he walked into the room.

"What?" Elizabeth said sleepily. Jack then sat by the bed.

"The doctor just left."

"And?"

"You are on limited bed rest."

"What is that?" Elizabeth said a bit more interested and sat up.

"You cannot venture outside this room, and you will stick to it." Jack said.

"I can't, I have so much to do, I haven't finished buying things for the baby…"

"Elizabeth, I am telling you what you are doing, I won't here anything else on it. I figured if I listened to you and stayed in bed a bit longer you would feel better about me going back to my normal duties. I can't be under lock and key when it doesn't call for it, you can't protect me for long, I will more than likely get shot again, you have to accept that luv. As of this moment I am Captain of the Pearl, and you are my wife and you will listen to what I say." Jack was flinching, Elizabeth would explode.

"Do not treat me like a simple minded doting wife on her husband!"

"No I am treating you like a wife who is about to give birth to my child, I love you Elizabeth, but I cannot and will not risk you or this baby, even if I have to lock you in here." Jack said putting his foot down, Elizabeth had never seen him so assertive.

"Fine, I will stay in here, locked away, with nothing to do but pick at my fingernails…happy now?" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Yes, now sleep. I will be on deck if you need me, just yell for me." Jack then took the cover and pulled then over Elizabeth.

When the door shut behind him Elizabeth threw her head back in frustration, "This is going to be a very long three months…"


	37. The End

Disclaimer: i do not own POTC

"Done finally." Elizabeth said at the table, she just finished knitting a blanket for the baby, it was yellow, and although it wasn't perfect, Elizabeth was proud of it. She was due to go into labor in a matter of days, and she was a bit on the nervous side. She was in fact very large, 'ready to pop', so to speak, Elizabeth welcomed the fact that the pregnancy was almost over, and relished in the fact that she was going to be a mother.

Three months cooped up in a room with little to do was infuriating, but Jack was trying to handle Elizabeth's mood swings with ease. Jack was nervous, not only for Elizabeth, but for the simple fact that he was going to be a father in a few days, he was afraid he wouldn't be a good father, someone was going to depend on him for the rest of his life, and that made him deathly afraid.

"Jack, we have to think about what we are going to call this child." Elizabeth said from the table as Jack walked in for the night.

"I know…give me some and I'll tell you what I think." Jack said as he sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots.

"I was thinking, Poppy Gabrielle for a girl. A boy Jackson Jasper."

"Why the shift in names?" Jack asked.

"I think in light of the past situations it was appropriate. Gabe and Jasper really stepped in when we needed it."

"What about Jacob?"

"I asked Jacob if he wouldn't mind. He said that he did because he wanted to name his own children his name. I understand. Gabe and Jasper don't, they are actually taking bets on which one of their names will be used. The whole crew is involved."

"How come I haven't heard of this?"

"They don't want to hurt your feelings."

"How could they do that?"

"Well most bets are on the fact that we have a girl. Since men have this obscene notion that good, strong, virile, men have boys…they didn't want you to be angry."

"Did you bet?"

"Yes."

"And?" Jack asked, he was now a bit annoyed.

"Oh, darling, we are going to have a boy." Elizabeth said with a seductive smile.

"At least you believe in my manly skills." Jack said huffy. Elizabeth then made her way to bed and threw the covers over herself, Jack got in next to her.

"I can't sleep." Elizabeth said suddenly getting up and throwing the cover to the floor.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I can't get comfortable." Elizabeth said pacing the room.

"Well why not try the chair?"

"Is that all you can bloody suggest? The bloody chair!" Elizabeth said with her hands on her hips.

"Well it has worked before!" Jack said getting up. "Come here." Jack then grabbed her arm and sat her in the chair, and put a blanket over her. "Now breathe and go to sleep."

"You are a real help Jack…" Elizabeth mumbled.

"I don't mean to be short with you, but I am tired and I want to sleep…" Jack said going back to bed.

"Tired? Do you know what tired is! I have been bloody stuck in this room for three months, I can't sleep, I am tired of being this way, my brain doesn't even work anymore and you complain about being tired!"

"Elizabeth I am sorry, but it will all be over soon…"

Elizabeth gave up she didn't feel like arguing anymore. She nestled herself back in the chair and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth woke in the middle of the night feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. She got up and went to get the elixir, she figured it was just those pre-labor pains since it wasn't quite the due date and she argued with Jack so she assumed nothing. When she crossed the room she felt it again and this time it was more stinging, it felt like a knife going through her, she was in labor. She knew she had to wake Jack up.

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered as she shook him gently on the shoulder.

"Bloody hell Elizabeth! I need to sleep!" Jack said without opening his eyes.

Elizabeth gasped in pain, "Get up!"

"I swear if your waking me up for something ridiculous I am going to lock meself in the brig!" Jack then sat up in bed and looked at Elizabeth's face. It was not one of anger, fear and pain was the signature on her face. "What's wrong?" Jack asked grabbing her hand and pulling her into bed beside him.

"I am in labor…" Jack practically jumped out of his skin.

"Alright what do I need to do first?" Jack said frantically as he ran around the room getting his boots and shirt on.

"You need to…" Elizabeth started.

"What do I do?" Jack then ran out the door.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called after him, he ran right back in.

"What do I do Elizabeth?" He seemed to have forgotten the plans that he needed to follow.

"Relax."

"Got it."

"Wake up Jasper, Jacob, and Gabriel."

"Right."

"Tell them to stay with me and keep an eye on the Pearl, while you go run and get the doctor. Once the doctor gets here he will decide if I can stay here or go to his office and have the baby. Have you got all that?" Elizabeth asked breathing heavily.

"Yes." Jack then ran below deck and woke Jasper, Jacob, and Gabriel.

"How long has she been in labor?" Gabe asked as he ran up deck with the three.

"I don't know, she woke up like this." They reached the deck and Jack shouted a few more orders before he left.

"Jacob you are in charge, Jasper and Gabriel I trust you two to keep Elizabeth company." Jack then ran down the plank and into the city.

"Elizabeth?" Jasper called her name as he walked into their cabin.

"Yes." Elizabeth was walking around.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked.

"It doesn't hurt as much when I walk." Elizabeth then grabbed onto a back of a chair as another contraction hit. Jasper went to grab her to help her.

"Shouldn't you be lying down?" He asked.

"Do you know how to have a baby!" Elizabeth asked annoyed by his question.

"No…"

"Then shut up!" Elizabeth screamed, more to the pain than to Jasper. She grabbed onto his shirt for help.

"Christ woman!" Jasper wailed.

"Stop speaking! Stop cursing!" Elizabeth spat.

"Elizabeth, I am taking you to bed." Gabe then picked his cousin up and placed her in bed. Jasper and Gabriel were on both sides of her.

"Bloody hell this hurts!" Elizabeth cried.

"I thought you said no cursing." Jasper said. Elizabeth grabbed both Gabriel and Jasper by their ears and brought them closer to her.

"Shut up! Do as I say not as I do!"

"Elizabeth let us go!" Gabriel wailed. Elizabeth then let them go. Both of them then got up and kept their distance from her, she was dangerous this way.

"Do you need anything?" Jasper asked.

" 'Do you need anything?'" Elizabeth mocked Jasper in a squeaky voice. "What kind of question is that! I need a doctor!"

"I am just going to keep my mouth shut…" Jasper said to Gabriel.

"Finally!" Elizabeth said rejoicing.

"Elizabeth you have to breathe a bit better than you are." Gabriel said. Jasper rolled his eyes, he was going to get it too.

"Gabe, come here…" Elizabeth motioned with her index finger. When he got close enough she took a pillow and slammed it over his head. "What kind of bloody question is that! Are you going to tell me how to breathe! I am going to breathe the bloody hell way I want to bloody breathe!" Gabriel backed away from the bed rubbing his head.

Jack then ran in the door with Doctor Hughes. "Be careful mate, she is violent." Jasper whispered to Jack as he walked by, Jack gave him a look of confusion. "You'll see."

"Elizabeth the doctor is here." Jack said sitting down next to her.

"I can bloody well see him! I haven't lost my bloody eyeballs have I Jack! Have I!" Elizabeth then took the same pillow she hit Gabriel with and hit Jack.

"Elizabeth dear, you have to calm down." The doctor said soothingly. He took out a bottle.

"Is that going to help with the pain?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, until we get you to my office, I want you to deliver this baby in a sterile environment." The doctor then allowed Elizabeth to drink the elixir. They waited until the pain had subsided.

"Alright Elizabeth, your husband is going to help you walk to my office, it will help speed the delivery." Jack then helped Elizabeth put her shoes and robe on.

"Come on luv." Jack then helped her up.

"Jack, I'm scared." Elizabeth said.

"I know, come on." Jack then took her by the arm and walked into the doctor's office. Jasper and Gabriel walked behind them.

After Elizabeth was set into the birthing chair. The doctor talked with Jack.

"You can wait outside."

"No I want to be in there."

"I want him in here." Elizabeth wailed as the pain returned.

"I have a nurse in here that will help me, Jack you will just get in the way." The doctor said.

Jack then walked to where Elizabeth was lying down, "Please Jack don't go. Stay, I am scared."

"I know that luv, but I can't. Now I want you to strengthen up for that baby. Remember it's a boy so bring him in nice and strapping." Jack said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." Elizabeth said. Jack then let her go and walked out into the hall with Jasper and Gabriel.

"She'll be fine mate." Jasper said patting his brother on the back.

"Now we wait." Jack said sitting down on the floor.

"How long?" Jasper asked as both he and Gabriel sat down next to him.

"Could take hours…" Jasper then gulped really hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It did take hours, many in fact, sixteen hours they waited. They heard her screams of pain and struggle, and finally late the next night they heard a baby cry. Jack brought his head up and his face lit up.

"Congratulations…" Both Gabriel and Jasper said at the same time. It was another hour before Jack was let in to see Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth…" Jack said as he saw her holding their child.

"It's a boy…" Elizabeth said as she smiled. Jack went over and looked over the blue blanket and saw a small pink reflection of Elizabeth. "He's beautiful."

"That's because he looks like his mother." Jack said.

"Jackson Jasper Sparrow. He will be a force to be reckoned with." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh yes…like his mother. I heard about the abuse my brother and your cousin went through."

"Oh that…they need to toughen up." Elizabeth said with a giggle.

Jack pulled up a chair next to Elizabeth and his son, happy was not even close to describe what he was feeling, it was finally complete, his life, if he had done no more with his life, he would say it was done, and it was a fine one at that.

a/n: I hope you all enjoyed the ending, I wanted to wrap it all up, nice and neatly. Look for my new fic, should be up tomorrow, so keep an eye out! Thanks for all my faithful reviewers!


End file.
